Os melhores dias
by tamandu
Summary: O amor pode começar de uma forma inesperada e pode acabar da mesma forma...Se é para ter um final triste então seria melhor se eles nunca tivessem se conhecido? Eu não acho, pois os dias que eles passaram juntos foram os melhores dias de suas vidas.
1. Adeus

_Ok, esta é a minha primeira fic, por isso me desculpem se não estiver muito favor, deixem um comentário falando se vcs querem que eu escreva a continuação ou se está uma fic péssima!_

_**ATENÇÃO**: esse capítulo é o final então se você gosta de surpresas comesse a ler pelos outros, pulando esse!!!!!  
_

Ps: eu comecei a fic pelo último capítulo, depois eu vou postar o cap 1 em diante.

**Adeus...**

O que mais me irritava é que ele não parava de me perguntar se eu estava bem...Ora!Se eu estivesse bem provavelmente não ficaria ali parada, jogada no chão com sangue escorrendo pelo rosto e manchando o tapete!

Depois de um tempo eu resolvi levantar. O chão estava girando um pouco, mas o que mais me incomodava era a dor infernal na minha boca e o gosto nojento de sangue. Quando as coisas começaram a girar um pouco mais lentamente eu resolvi juntar as minhas coisas.

Eu não me lembro muito bem quanto demorei...Devem ter sido alguns minutos só, nunca demorei muito para arrumar malas. Sabem, não tenho muitos pertences, minha família é muito pobre...

Também me lembro que ele ficava falando um monte de coisas, mas eu não dei atenção para nenhuma. Quando acabei coloquei uma mochila no ombro e comecei a puxar pela última vez aquele velho e pesado malão. Porém, no instante em que abri a porta percebi que estava chorando, mundo cruel este...Antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa corri na direção dele e o abracei até os meus soluços pararem e disse bem baixinho no ouvido dele:

-Adeus...

No momento que estava me desfazendo do abraço ele me puxou mais para perto e disse no meu ouvido:

-Eu te amo, eu sempre vou! Se pelo menos você me deixa-se explicar...

-Não!-Eu disse, olhando para os olhos cinzas dele e com cada vez mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto-...Eu nunca deveria ter vindo aqui...

Ele me beijou, um beijo suave e sofrido. Eu olhei pela ultima vez para os olhos cinzas dele e tentei sair correndo daquela sala verde e prata, passei por aquele mesmo corredor vazio, onde o Draco havia me surpreendido muitas vezes, e quase tropecei nas escadas do Salão Principal. Dei uma última olhado no teto encantado do Salão mas, mal pude admirar a beleza dele pois meus olhos estavam embaçados com lágrimas.

Continuei correndo. Cheguei nos jardins e depois de um tempo parei e olhei para uma escola bonita...

Aquela seria a última vez que eu a olhava. Fechei os meus olhos e desejei que tudo voltasse ao normal e quando os abri estava em uma casa trouxa, sentada em uma cadeira, olhando para uma foto minha e do Draco no jardim. Tudo parecia só um sonho mas, era tão real quanto o machucado em minha boca e meus olhos vermelhos. Peguei a minha varinha no bolso de minhas vestes e queimei a foto...Fiquei olhando o Draco da foto tentando salvar a Gina da foto...Olhei até o papel virar cinza. Do meu lado havia uma lareira acesa, me aproximei mais e joguei minha varinha lá. Este foi o meu adeus aquele mundo mágico, um mundo de fantasias...

Fim

Unfair .. unreal  
I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal  
that'd be one way  
to un-love you

Undressed  
Unkind  
that I can't you erase from my mind  
That'd be another way  
To unlove you

Even though my heart is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my self-respect is telling me  
I gotta walk away, so

I'm gonna say what i gotta say - do what i gotta do  
I'm gonna break what i gotta break - cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
Its gonna tear me up inside  
I'm gonna do what i gotta do  
to unlove you .. to unlove you

Until  
I heal  
I wish that i could freeze every thing I feel  
that'd be one way  
to unlove you

Emotions  
Unknown  
In fact they'd only turn me into stone  
and that'd be, another way  
to unlove you

Even though my heart is tellin me to stay, beggin me to stay  
my dignity is tellin me  
I gotta walk away, so

I'm gonna say what i gotta say - do what i gotta do  
I'm gonna break what i gotta break - cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
Its gonna tear me up inside  
I'm gonna do what i gotta do  
to unlove you .. to unlove you

I've gotta look you in the eye and tell the world the biggest lie  
What choice do i have  
When you hurt me so bad  
Wrecked everything we had  
so

I'm gonna say what I gotta say  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
to unlove you

I'm gonna say what i gotta say - do what i gotta do  
I'm gonna break what i gotta break - cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
Its gonna tear me up inside  
I'm gonna do what i gotta do  
to unlove you .. to unlove you

**Elise Estrada Lyrics - Unlove You**


	2. O ínicio

_Obrigada!Obrigada mesmo por lerem a minha fic!Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e acompanhem a fic até o final! :D Comentem! :D_

_Miaka que bom que você gostou da minha idéia maluca de começar pelo último capítulo!No início eu fique com medo de tudo ficar meio confuso!_

_Vanessa, hehehe vou te pedir para esperar um pouco, mas eu prometo que vou explicar tudo direitinho!Quanto ao último capitulo...Bem, quando eu escrevi essa fic eu não pensei em nenhuma continuação...Na verdade eu comecei pelo fim para as pessoas saberem que era uma fic meio triste...Mas quem sabe eu não mude de idéia?_

_Kel Minylops q bom q vc gostou do ultimo cap!Espero que vc goste ainda mais dele quando ler o resto da sabe eu não faço uma continuação depois que eu terminar essa fic?_

**

* * *

**

**Assim tudo começou...**

_Eu sempre sonhei que algum dia um garoto ia gostar de mim e ia me proteger de todas as coisas ruins..._

Eu estava indo para minha aula de história da magia quando alguém me chamou:

-Gina!- era o Neville – Posso falar com você um pouco?

Eu estava um pouco atrasada para a aula, mas quem se importa com história da magia?

-Claro.

Ele fez um gesto para eu seguir ele e me levou para um corredor vazio.

-Ah, hum...Você...Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso.

-O quê?- eu não estava entendendo o que ele estava querendo dizer –Não pode o que?

-Anh, o seu irmão me contou que você queria, hum...É, namorar comigo...

-An?Eu?Eu nunca disse isso!- quando eu ver o Rony ele me paga! –O Rony sempre inventa coisas!

-Ah!Então é isso!Me...Desculpe-me!-O rosto do Neville estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho e o meu também devia estar. –Anh, bem...Eu tenho aula agora...Então, eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos mais tarde.

-Ok. Até mais.

Eu estava com vontade de ir procurar o Rony naquele momento mesmo!Porque ele falava para todo mundo que eu estava apaixonada pelo Neville?Eu não gosto do Neville!

Gina soltou um longo suspiro

Bem, mas o meu irmão devia estar tendo aula e de qualquer jeito eu precisava ir para a aula de história da magia mesmo...

Mas onde eu estava? Nunca tinha visto aquele corredor antes...

-Perdida Weasley?

Eu me virei para trás procurando a pessoa que tinha falado. O corredor parecia vazio mas olhando com atenção, perto de uma estátua tinha uma pessoa sentada. Era o...

-Malfoy?

Parecia que ele estava sentado ali já fazia tempo...E se ele tivesse escutado?

-Annnh...Você não, hum...Por acaso você não...

-Ouvi o que você estava falando?Pobre Weasley, nem o Longbottom te quer.

Meu rosto ficou mais vermelho.

-Não!Ahn, não é nada disso!Eu não gosto do Neville. - resolvi reformular a frase só para evitar futuros mal entendidos - Eu nunca gostei do Neville.

O Malfoy sorriu.

-Você não precisa me dar explicações Weasley. Além disso, eu sei que você só tem olhos para o Potter.

Bem, se fosse possível eu tenho certeza de que o meu rosto ia ficar ainda mais vermelho.

-Eu não gosto do Harry!Bem, eu já gostei dele...Mas, eu não...

-Weasley já te disse que você não precisa ficar me dando explicações. Você e a sua vida amorosa não me interessam nem um pouco.

-Eu não estava te dando satisfações. Eu, hum...Bem, eu só estava...

O Malfoy riu, se levantou e começou a se aproximar de mim.

-Muito bem Weasley, mas você quer saber o caminho de volta para a sua sala...-ele se aproximou mais - Não é?

Meu rosto estava separado do dele por poucos dedos. O meu coração começou a bater mais rápido e mais alto. Parecia que meu corpo inteiro ia derreter.

-Mas tudo tem um preço. - ele falou com uma voz suave no meu ouvido - Sabe?

Eu conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele na minha bochecha, meu coração batia cada vez mais alto. Eu estava perdida nos olhos cinzas dele. Se aquilo demorasse mais alguns segundos não sei se conseguiria ficar em pé. Ele se aproximou mais, eu tinha que falar alguma coisa:

-Nã...Não...- falei com a voz rouca tentando inutilmente empurrar o sonserino.

Ele se afastou e riu.

Eu respirei aliviada.

Ele apontou para trás de mim e falou:

-É só seguir reto.

Eu ia agradecer, mas ele continuou:

-Chegando no final do corredor você deve ser capaz de encontrar a sua sala, a não ser que você seja ainda mais burra do que eu penso que é.

Ele disse isso e sorriu...Por que ele tinha que sorrir daquele jeito toda hora?

Que raiva, como ele era metido!

Eu ia responder, mas quando vi, ele já tinha me virado as costas e já estava longe no corredor.

Fiquei com medo de me perder mais, por isso não o segui. Além disso, agora eu estava mais atrasada ainda para a minha aula!

Eu me virei para seguir na direção que ele me indicou, mas foi aí que eu percebi que onde ele estava sentado, bem no pé da estátua, tinha um pergaminho. Abaixei-me e peguei-o do chão. Examinando melhor eu vi que era uma carta.

_Naquela hora eu não sabia, mas aquela carta era o que faria a minha vida virar de cabeça para baixo..._


	3. Um simples sorriso

_**Obrigada!Obrigada mesmo por lerem a minha fic!Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e acompanhem a fic até o final! Comentem!**_

_Miaka, o Ron fez isso mas tenho certeza que foi pensando no que seria melhor para a sua irmã!_

_Vanessa, desculpe, dessa vez eu demorei um pouco mais para atualizar!É que meu sobrinho acabou de nascer e estou ajudando a cuidar que você goste desse capítulo __também!_

* * *

_Uma vez eu disse para minha mãe que o mundo era um lugar cruel...Ela apenas sorriu para mim e disse:_

_-Nós nem sempre conseguimos ver o melhor das pessoas que estão em nossa volta..._

Eu guardei a carta no bolso, estava muito atrasada, não tinha tempo para olhar aquilo agora.

O dia passou rápido e já era hora de jantar. Eu estava comendo perto de meus amigos quando eu vi Harry Rony e Hermione se sentando à mesa também. Pedi licença para os meus amigos e fui em direção ao Rony.

-Ei, Rony!

-Ah, oi Gina.

Como ele podia dizer _"oi Gina"_ como se nada tivesse acontecido!?

-Rony por que você tem que ficar se intrometendo na minha vida?

-Se intrometendo na sua vida?

-É, você sabe do que estou falando!Você sabe que eu não gosto dele!

Nessa hora boa parte da mesa da Grifinória estava nos olhando e eu senti o meu rosto ficando vermelho.

-Ah, você tá falando do Neville. Vamos lá Gina, qual o problema com o Neville? Ele combina com você.

-O problema é que eu não gosto dele!

-Anh, Gina - Hermione começou a falar um pouco incerta - eu sei que você gosta do Harry, mas eu acho que já está na hora de você esquecer ele...Você devia dar uma chance para o Neville.

Eu fiquei mais vermelha. Quando Hermione falou o nome do Harry muitas pessoas de outras mesas vieram ouvir também. Sem querer os meus olhos se cruzaram com os do Harry e eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha (se é que isso é possível).

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não gosto mais do Harry!!! – falei desviando os meus olhos dos do garoto.

Depois disso sai correndo do Salão Principal o mais rápido que pude. No caminho esbarrei no Neville...Pedi desculpas para ele e continuei correndo. Só parei quando estava no meu quarto.

No dia seguinte acordei bem cedo e reparei que tinha dormido com o meu uniforme.

Foi aí que me lembrei da carta...Ela continuava no meu bolso e eu tinha que devolvê-la. Porém, não suportava a idéia de ter que falar com o Malfoy de novo, por isso pensei em deixar ela onde a encontrei.

Era exatamente isto que estava fazendo, já estava bem perto do local onde eu a tinha encontrado quando...

-Droga!

Me escondi rápido dentro de uma sala. Era o Malfoy...

-Droga!Eu não consigo encontrar a carta!-ele pareceu extremamente irritado e preocupado-E se alguém encontrou...?

Meu coração bateu mais rápido. Pensei que ia ser descoberta, mas ele apenas se virou e foi embora.

Foi aí que pensei que a carta devia ter alguma informação importante... Algo sobre aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e isso é que me fez ler a carta.

Eu me sentei em uma cadeira e abri o pergaminho preparada para descobrir os planos de você-sabe-quem...

Acho que foi por que estava pensando nisso que fiquei tão surpresa com o conteúdo da carta. Era um papel extremamente grande para só duas linhas ...

_Jovem Draco Malfoy,_

_Daqui a duas semanas o Sr e Sra Malfoy estarão partindo em uma viagem sem data de retorno marcada. _

_Em King Kross um elfo doméstico virá te buscar para as férias de natal._

De repente a porta atrás de mim se abriu, era o...

-Malfoy!? – Eu falei assustada.

-Weasley, roubar os pertences dos outros é uma coisa feia. – Ele falou ríspido e se aproximou de mim tomando a carta de minha mão.

Eu estava atônita. Antes que pudesse me controlar já estava perguntando:

-É sempre assim?

Malfoy já estava saindo mais ele parou e olhou para trás muito confuso e disse:

-O quê!?

-Os seus pais vão viajar...E não se despediram...-Eu não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo...Só conseguia pensar como devia ser horrível ter país que não se importam com você. -Eles nem escreveram a carta.

-Que foi?! - Ele falou irritado, realmente irritado... -A Weasley pobretona está com inveja porque os pais dela não têm dinheiro para viajar!?

Eu não liguei para ele me ofender...Aquilo não parecia uma ofensa... Era mais como uma espécie de defesa.

-Vocês não passam o natal juntos?

-Claro que não!Os meus pais têm coisas mais importantes para fazer! – Sua voz estava fria.

-Então porque você não passa o natal na escola, com os seus amigos?

-Que foi Weasley?Está com pena de mim?Porque eu não tenho uma família que se reúne?Por que eu não tenho amigos?- Ele bufou - Não precisa sentir pena porque eu não te invejo nem um pouco. A propósito, belo show ontem no jantar. Pode ter certeza que Hogwarts inteira sabe que você não gosta do Potter.

O Malfoy se virou para sair.

-Me...Desculpe-me...-eu falei baixinho.

Ele parou com a porta aberta, já virado de costas para mim, e falou:

-Não é tão ruim assim...

O estranho foi que ele se virou e sorriu para mim. Não o sorriso normal de deboche dele, mas um sorriso verdadeiro apesar de tímido. Naquele momento eu senti algo estranho no meu estômago. Chegava a ser ridículo como o sorriso se encaixava perfeitamente no rosto dele.

-Afinal é a minha família.

Então, ele saiu e fechou a porta. Eu fiquei ali sentada pensando no que tinha acontecido até dar a hora das aulas.

_...mas, acredite, todos nos temos uma parte boa que só está esperando que alguém á note._


	4. Sempre nos meus pensamentos

**Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas!Se eu não postei este capítulo antes foi realmente por falta de tempo!Como eu já tinha dito, na minha casa tem um bebezinho lindo de dois meses e tudo está uma confusão!Além disso acho que esse é o menor cap que eu já postei... ****Espero que vocês continuem lendo e comente por favooor!Se vcs não comentarem como vou saber se estão gostando ou não?Podem falar mal se quiserem, pois assim eu posso tentar melhorar!Boa leitura!**

É Miaka...Isso não é estranho?Talvez ele tenha sentido alguma coisa na Gina que o fez confiar mais nela. )Espero que você continue lendo a minha fic!

* * *

**Sempre nos meus pensamentos...**

_Amor a primeira vista...Isso realmente existe...?_

O fim de semana demorou a chegar e as aulas pareciam mais longas que nunca...Eu não conseguia tirar o Draco Malfoy dos meus pensamentos. As vezes eu me pegava olhando para a mesa da Sonserina durante as refeições.

Era um dia quente em Hogwarts e provavelmente todos os alunos estavam nos jardins.

Eu estava caminhando ao redor do lago quando alguém puxou meu braço.

-Ah! Oi Har...

Harry me puxou para perto dele, colando os nossos corpos, e me beijou antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase.

-Não é maravilhoso, Gina?Eu também te amo!

Ele disse isso e se afastou de mim.

Por muito tempo não consegui pensar em nada.

Harry Potter tinha dito que me amava!

Aquilo não era um sonho, ele realmente tinha dito!

Mas então...Por que?

Por que o meu coração não estava batendo mais rápido?Por que ele não estava batendo rápido igual quando...Quando o Malfoy se aproximava de mim? Quando o Malfoy sorriu para mim...

-Anh...Harry, eu não acho que eu e você...

-Hum. Gina desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir agora. Nos vemos mais tarde!

E ele saiu, parecendo bem animado, sem deixar que eu terminasse a minha frase. Eu ia correr atrás do Harry, mas percebi que encostado em uma árvore estava Draco Malfoy olhando fixamente em minha direção... Senti-me pouco confortável. Será que ele tinha escutado?

-Drac...

Ele saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse chamar seu nome. Por que ele estava correndo?Impossível...Será que ele estava com ciúmes?

Eu comecei a correr atrás dele. Não demorou muito e o encontrei em uma sombra junto com... a Pansy Parkinson!??

Não, ele não estava só junto da Parkinson...Ele estava se agarrando com ela!Que droga!!!O meu coração doía muito. Parecia que há qualquer momento ele iria explodir. Por que eu estava sentindo aquilo?Eu virei as minhas costas para o casal e fui para o meu dormitório.

Ciúmes...Que bobagem, é claro que ele não sentiria ciúmes. Pelo menos não de mim...

Estava muito cedo para dormir por isso fiquei sentada na cama pensando. O meu coração ainda apertado...

Se pelo menos fosse eu junto com o Draco...Se aquelas mãos estivessem me segurando ao invés de estarem segurando a Parkinson...

Oh meu deus!!!

No que eu estava pensando!? Oh não...Isso tudo só tinha uma explicação, eu estava apaixonada pelo Draco Malfoy!!!

_...A única coisa que sei é que desde o momento que ele sorriu para mim eu não consegui mais tirar ele da minha cabeça..._


	5. Amigos então?

**Sem delongas dessa vez!Aqui está mais um capítulo da minha fic!****Espero que todos gostem e continuem me acompanhando afinal, eu escrevo para vcs. ; )**

Miaka: hehehe, você não poderia ter descrevido a cena da gina e da pansy melhor!As suas fics são muuuuito boas!Tenho muito que aprender com você, vc escreve mto bem!Bom, mas como o único jeito de melhorar a minha forma de escrever é escrevendo aqui vai mais um capítulo!Espero que você goste!

* * *

**Amigos então?**

_O mundo é grande mas amor de verdade, aquele sentimento que te consome, te faz sofrer e ao mesmo tempo te faz viver, nos só encontramos um eu acho..._

Então era isso?Aquele sentimento devorador que estava me consumindo, que já não me deixava mais pensar direito se ele não estivesse por perto, aquilo era amor?

Eu estava indo para a minha aula quando avistei o Harry.

-Oi, Harry!

-Ah! Oi Gina!- o garoto respondeu levando as mãos ao cabelo para tentar arrumá-los

-Hum, Harry eu precisava falar com você...- eu disse meio incerta - Pode ser agora?

-Ok.

Pedi para ele me seguir até o mesmo corredor onde o Neville tinha me levado.

-Desculpa Harry, mas tem outra pessoa que eu gosto...

Ele ficou um pouco atordoado e demorou a responder.

-Ah...Hum, eu já imaginava isso...- ele começou sem graça - Eu sabia que não devia ter falado com você, mas a Hermione disse que você gostava de mim então...Bem, me desculpe por eu ter... Hum...Te beijado...

-Ok. Sem problema. -Eu disse ficando um pouco vermelha-Na verdade se você tivesse me dito isso até pouco tempo minha resposta teria sido diferente. - Eu falei olhando para o chão

Quando eu falei isso meu coração voltou a doer e eu me lembrei da Parkinson.

-Eu entendo...Gina, eu te amo... De verdade. - Ele disse isso com seus olhos esmeralda olhando diretamente nos meus - Por isso, para mim desde que você esteja feliz, mesmo que isso signifique estar com outra pessoa, eu vou estar te apoiando. – Ele terminou com a voz meio fraca.

Ele sorriu para mim, parecia estar realmente infeliz.

-Obrigada. - Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

-Se algum dia você mudar de idéia eu vou estar aqui.

Dizendo isso ele sorriu novamente para mim, virou e foi embora.

Eu passei as mãos pelo cabelo e engoli em seco observando o local por onde ele tinha saído.

-Então...Você não vai me contar quem é essa outra pessoa que você gosta, Weasley?

Eu já sabia de quem era aquela voz...Era do Draco Malfoy. Foi difícil juntar forças para me virar e encarar os olhos cinzas que estavam me mirando.

Ele riu debochado.

-Será que é o Neville?

Eu olhei irritada para ele.

-É obvio que não!

Ele riu mais uma vez.

-Que bom, por que se fosse era um caso perdido.

Eu apenas suspirei irritada.

-Você devia estar mais preocupado com a Parkinson e não com a minha vida amorosa!

-Com a Parkinson?- ele disse confuso - Por que diabos eu deveria pensar nela?

-Ora Malfoy!Não precisa esconder de mim! Eu sei muito bem o que você faz quando está sozinho com ela!Já tive a infelicidade de ver vocês juntos!

-Digamos que aquela vez que você me viu com ela foi diferente.

Ele sorriu maroto.

-Como assim diferente?- Meu coração bateu mais rápido com se estivesse aliviado por suas palavras - Sua doninha!Você acha que eu sou idiota?Eu sei muito bem onde você estava com a sua mão na Parkinson!

Draco encolheu os ombros.

-A Pansy não me entende. -Ele disse isso me olhando nos olhos

O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

Então a Parkinson não entendia ele...Mas isso quer dizer que ele gosta dela?

Meu coração estava apertado eu desviei os meus olhos dos dele.

-Eu não te entendo Malfoy.

-Draco...-Ele disse

-O que? - Eu perguntei voltando a olhar pra ele.

-Draco. Me chame de Draco.

-Draco?-Eu disse olhando confusa para ele.

-Que foi?

-Hum...Nada, só estava testando.

Ele olhou irritado para mim.

-Pode me chamar assim, mas não fique gastando o meu nome à toa.

Eu sorri para ele.

-Pode me chamar de Gina também.

Ele sorriu de volta para mim.

Nós ficamos parados por um tempo, olhando um para o outro.

-Agora não fique me enrolando. - ele começo quebrando o silêncio - Quem é afinal essa pessoa desconhecida que você disse que gosta?

Olhei irritada para ele.

-Já disse para você deixar de lado a minha vida amorosa!Além disso...Não é ninguém desconhecido...

O que ele queria?Como eu poderia contar que a pessoa de quem eu gostava era ele? Eu pensei nervosa.

-Ah, então é alguém que eu conheço?-Draco disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar para você deixar isso quieto? Seu cara de fuinha?

Me virei irritada.

-Ei, ei!Não precisa ficar tão irritada!Somos amigos agora, não?

Amigos?Não!Eu não queria ser amiga dele.

Meu coração estava apertado. Por que doía tanto?

Eu queria ser muito mais que amiga dele...

Eu me virei e voltei a olhar os olhos cinzas.

-É...Amigos. – Foi o que eu pude dizer.

Nós ficamos calados por um tempo. O silêncio estava me incomodando e parecia aumentar mais a minha dor.

-Por que você está sempre nesse corredor? Por acaso está me espionando?

Ele riu.

-Acontece que este corredor é o único que leva para a sonserina.

-Ah!-Eu disse surpresa.

Ele olhou curioso para mim e disse:

-Hum...Gina?

Eu fiquei totalmente vermelha quando ouvi ele dizendo o meu nome. Meu coração foi a mil.

-Você não tem aula hoje?

Oh não!

Eu fiquei horrorizada, tinha me esquecido totalmente!

Draco parecia estar se divertindo com a minha confusão.

-Nos vemos por aí. - Ele disse.

-Você não tem aula? – Eu perguntei desconfiada.

-Claro que não. Eu não tenho uma cabeça oca, consigo me lembrar dos meus compromissos.

-O que você está querendo insinuar?- Eu disse irritada.

-Acho melhor você se apressar ou então vai perder a sua aula...A não ser que você queira matar aula para ficar comigo... -Ele disse se aproximando um pouco de mim. Meu Merlim, o que estava acontecendo? Meu coração batia mais alto que nunca. - Prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

Tive que prender a respiração para me controlar.

-Claro que não draco!- eu disse com dificuldade - Seu idiota! – resolvi acrescentar.

Dizendo isso o empurrei.

Draco estava sorrindo sensualmente para mim.

Ele provavelmente não sabia o quanto me custava resistir aquele seu sorriso...

Eu me virei.

-Até mais - Ele disse

-Até – falei com um aceno de mão sem me virar

Sai correndo o mais rápido que pude, mas mesmo assim não consegui chegar em tempo para a minha aula e nem afastar meus pensamentos sobre um certo sonserino.

Draco e eu éramos amigos...Não era bem aquilo que eu queria mais não podia deixar de ficar um pouco feliz.

_...Por isso, é necessário cuidar bem dele e ser paciente. Saber esperar ele florir_.


	6. um pedido para o natal

**Oh não!Amanhã as férias acabam!Eu não vou poder colocar caps no ar tão freqüente qnto antes mas eu espero que vcs continuem lendo a minha fic!Beijos para todos e muito obrigada!**

Miaka: Não precisa agradecer você escreve muito bem mesmo!Eu nunca consigo cumprir minhas resoluções de ano novo...elas sempre envolvem os estudos vc sabe essa é a minha primeira fic, eu sempretive vontade deescrever uma mas nunca tive mto nisso o seu review foi o primeiro review que eu recebi na minha vida inteira!Que bom que você gostou do cap passado!Realmente, o Draco é muito ciumento .Esse cap aqui ta um pouco sem sal...Mas daqui a pouco as coisas vão começar a esquentar mais, prometo!

Allie Fowl:Que bom que você gostou!Reviews me deixam muuuito feliz!Obrigada msm!

* * *

**Um pedido de natal**

Depois daquele dia eu não falei mais com o Draco. Eu sempre via ele no Salão Principal e às vezes o encontrava nos corredores, mas ele sempre estava junto com o Crabbe e o Goyle e às vezes até com a Pansy...

As aulas do dia foram bem cansativas e eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha, por isso fui na frente, sem esperar as minhas amigas, para o salão jantar.

-Hei Gina!

Eu virei para trás, era o Harry correndo em minha direção.

-Ah, oi Harry! Onde estão Hermione e Rony?

-Não sei...Os dois andam sumindo às vezes. – Ele disse com um sorriso sugestivo

Eu ri.

-Que bom! Então finalmente estão se acertando?

-Eh...Eu acho que sim, mas eles continuam discutindo como sempre.

Ele sorriu para mim.

Nos sentamos na mesa da grifinória e eu dei uma olhada discreta para a mesa da sonserina. Draco já estava lá jantando, acompanhado de Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy...Por um segundo pareceu que ele estava olhando para mim, mas quando olhei novamente ele pareceu concentrado em sue prato.

-Hum, Harry acho que vou subir...

-Já? – ele perguntou assustado

Eu me levantei.

-É, estou meio cansada.

Ele segurou minha mão, parecia bem preocupado.

-Está tudo bem?Você nem comeu direito...

-Está tudo OK. – tentei parecer confiante

Sorri para ele.

-Se precisar de ajuda eu estou aqui. – ele disse apontando para o peito.

Eu ri.

-Já disse que está tudo OK, Harry. - eu falei revirando os olhos

Me virei para ir embora, mas antes falei:

-De qualquer forma obrigada.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu saí do salão principal.

Mas não fui para a Grifinória.

Estava cedo de mais para dormir e eu não tinha vontade de ficar conversando.

Fiquei andando sem pensar direito para onde estava indo. Alguém me puxou por trás.

-...Mmmm!-Eu não conseguia falar, a pessoa tinha posto a mão na minha boca.

Eu tentei lutar, mas foi inútil. Fui arrastada para dentro de uma sala escura.

Consegui morder a mão da pessoa que estava me segurando.

-Ai!Gina, não precisa ser tão grossa!-Draco falou no meu ouvido ainda me segurando perto dele.

-Draco?-Ele sorriu misteriosamente para mim.

-Oi Gina -Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-...?Que isso, Draco?

-Ué?Não é nada, só estou conversando com você. –Ele continuou sussurrando no meu ouvido. Nossos corpos colados. Meu coração estava a mil.

-Como assim nada?Por que estamos nessa sala? – falei com a voz fraca.

-Como você esperava que eu falasse com você?Você anda me evitando – Ele sussurrou.

-Eu não te evito, você é que sempre está com o Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy do seu lado...- soltei um muxoxo - Mas que diabos é isso?- falei quando ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura. Meu rosto provavelmente todo vermelho. -Por que nós temos que ficar em uma sala escura? Por que você tem que ficar sussurrando no meu ouvido?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

-Ah, isso é para deixar as coisas mais interessantes.-Ele disse devagar, ainda sussurrando. Seus olhos brilhavam maliciosamente.

Eu o empurrei e acendi a luz. Ele ficou rindo de mim.

-Falando sério agora Gina, não dá para nos falarmos de outra forma...Sabe como é, ia estragar a minha fama se alguém da sonserina me visse com você.

Eu olhei irritada para ele.

-Como se isso não fosse atrapalhar a minha fama também.

-Ah Gina, nós dois sabemos que você não tem fama.

Suspirei irritada.

-Não sei o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui!

Me levantei e fui para a porta.

-Eu vou passar o natal em Hogwarts. - Ele falou sorrindo com o canto da boca.

-Sério?-Eu me virei para encarar os olhos cinzas.

-Nos vemos daqui a dois dias. - Ele passou por mim e saiu da sala.

Daqui a dois dias?Daqui a dois dias era natal!

Ele queria passar o natal comigo?

Draco Malfoy vai passar o natal comigo!

Eu precisava inventar uma desculpa para minha mãe, não podia voltar para a toca. O que eu ia falar com ela...?

Hum...Talvez eu pudesse falar para o Draco dos meus sentimentos no natal...

Mas e a Pansy?Será que ela também ia passar o natal em Hogwarts?

Mal podia esperar por aquele natal.

_Eu não sabia, porém aquele natal seria o início do meu triste final..._


	7. Daqui a dois dias

**Esse cap ficou pronto muito antes do que eu esperava.É mais um cap sem sal...Nada de D/G nesse cap --', mas tem um pouco de H/G que é importante c não a história não anda!Próximo cap prometo ter mto D/G e finalmete vai ser natal!Bjos para todos que continuam me acompanhando lendo essa fic!**

Miaka:A Gina tava muito triste mesmo no outro sempre via o Draco perto da Pansy e isso deixava ela irritada então o Draco conversa um pouco com ela e ela se sente bem depois de descobrir que ele vai passar o natal na a felicidade dela não vai durar muito tempo : ( .

Nina: hehehe atualizei rápido mas infelizmente o natal é só no próximo cap : ( Muuuito obrigada por ler minha fic e espero que vc aguente mais um pouco, prometo que vou colocar o próximo cap + rápido possível!

* * *

**Daqui a dois dias**

_Daqui a dois dias... Só dois dias..._

Não conseguia parar de repetir aquilo...

Mas agora tinha que me preocupar em como convencer a minha mãe que eu devia ficar na escola durante o natal...

Fui correndo para o dormitório e no meio do caminho encontrei com a Luna

-Oi Luna!Vai passar o natal em Hogwarts?-perguntei sem esperar que ela respondesse ao meu oi.

-Não sei...-Ela disse com o seu olhar perdido costumeiro-Talvez eu tenha outros planos.

-Anh...Nos vemos por aí então...-eu falei

Então, não ia poder falar para minha mãe que passaria o natal com a Luna em hogwarts...Precisava de outra desculpa...

-Camile, você não vai voltar para casa no natal?-Eu ouvi duas garotas grifinórias um pouco mais novas que eu falando.

-Não, esse ano vou ficar em Hogwarts...

-Ah, queria ficar aqui com você, mas não posso. Você vai ficar bem?Você não conhece muitas pessoas...

-Vou ficar bem!

A Camile sorriu e a outra garota passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Eu me aproximei da Camile antes que ela pudesse entrar na Grifinória também.

-Eu ouvi vocês conversando...Acontece que também não conheço muitas pessoas e vou ficar aqui durante o natal também...

-É sério? – perguntou assustada

Confirmei com a cabeça.

A menina sorriu.

-Que bom!Agora temos a companhia uma da outra!

-Eh!

Eu disse sorrindo também.

-Prazer em conhece-la, Gina Weasley.

-Camile Skulke.

-Bem, tenho que ir no corujal agora...Nos vemos mais tarde, Ok? – falei meio sem jeito

-Ok- dizendo isso ela passou pelo retrato.

Chegando no corujal mandei uma carta para a minha mãe dizendo que preferia ficar em Hogwarts esse ano, pois tinha feito uma nova amiga, Camile Skulke, e ela não ia voltar para a casa, pois os pais dela estavam viajando a trabalho.

Bem, eu não sabia se a mãe dela estava viajando a trabalho ou não...Mas precisava falar alguma coisa para minha mãe não chamar ela para a Toca e aquilo serviria.

Fui dormir feliz .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De manha quando acordei tinha uma carta em cima de minha barriga, abri ela rápido. Não era necessário ver de quem era, sabia que era da minha mãe.

Passei os olhos pela carta, lendo o mais rápido possível. Minha mãe disse que como os pais da Camile estavam viajando seria melhor não chamá-la para Toca e por isso estava tudo bem se eu passasse o natal em Hogwarts!

-SIM, SIM!

Gritei um pouco mais alto que deveria e muitas pessoas no dormitório levantaram suas cabeças assustadas olhando para mim, mas depois que viam que não era nada resmungavam alguma coisa e voltavam a dormir.

Eu estava muito feliz!Feliz de mais para continuar dormindo, por isso levantei, mesmo sendo muito cedo.

Fui passear um pouco pelo jardim.

-Oi Harry! Acordado tão cedo?

Falei sem conter o meu sorriso.

-Eh...O que te fez tão alegre?

Ele sorriu para mim.

-Hum...Nada não...

Ele me olhou desconfiado

-Sei...Então aquela pessoa que você gosta... Também gosta de você?

Ele falou me olhando nos olhos.

Eu desviei dos olhos dele e descobri que meu cadarço era realmente interessante.

-Não é bem isso - falei baixinho

Harry abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer eu falei:

-Hum você está no último ano, né?Ainda quer ser Auror?

Ele percebeu que eu queria mudar de assunto e começamos a falar sobre aurores e etc...

Continuamos andando pelo jardim.

Uma coisa que vi atrás de uma árvore me surpreendeu e pelo visto Harry também estava surpreso, pois tinha parado de andar.

Harry fingiu que estava tossindo e o casal que estava grudado um no outro se separou.

-Neville?...- eu falei - Luna? – Harry complementou

Neville estava mais vermelho que nunca. Luna estava como sempre, com o seu olhar distante, como se não vivesse no mesmo mundo que nós.

-Anh...Eh...Eu...

Harry riu da confusão de Neville e disse:

-Então vocês vem se encontrando? Por que não nos contaram antes?

Dessa vez foi Luna quem falou

-E vocês dois? Por que não nos contaram que estão se encontrando?

Eu olhei para o Harry. Ele ficou meio sem jeito e eu falei:

-Harry e eu não estamos saindo juntos.

-Ah.- Disse Luna.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo Neville disse que não queria contar para ninguém antes que sua avó conhecesse Luna.

-Eu vou conhecer a avó de Neville no Natal. - Luna falou com um sorriso que também parecia meio distante.

-Esse ano Dumbledor quer que eu passe o natal em Hogwarts - Harry falou - Queria ir para Toca passar o natal com a sua família e você, Gina.

Eu olhei nos olhos dele sem conseguir conter a minha felicidade.

-Eu vou passar o natal em Hogwarts também Harry!- falei sem conseguir conter a minha alegria.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas deixou para lá já que Luna e Neville estavam por perto.

Continuamos conversando até a hora do café da manhã.

Quando estava entrando no salão Harry falou no meu ouvido

-Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças Gina...Vou continuar te esperando.

Eu olhei para ele, porém ele apenas sorriu tristemente para mim e seguiu em frente, indo se sentar perto do Rony e da Hermione.

Ahhh...

O Harry não sabia como eu teria ficado feliz se ele tivesse me dito isso alguns anos atrás...Mas agora eu já tinha esperado demais por ele...

Além disso, Draco estava me deixando cada vez mais viciada nele.

Era um esforço não ficar olhando para ele durante todas as refeições. Não falar com ele quando o encontrava no corredor...

Mas daqui a dois dias quem sabe...?

_Daqui a dois dias... Só dois dias..._


	8. Neve e natal

**Obrigada por esperarem!Aqui está mais um cap, espero que gostem!Obrigada por continuarem lendo a minha fic, deixem reviews se quiserem me deixar mais feliz!Esse cap está bem grande!**

Taty M. Potter: Desculpa!Não sei como, mas não vi o seu review no outro cap, então postei o cap sem uma resposta para você!Que bom que você gostou da fic!Fico muito feliz!No final desse cap coloquei um negócio que pode te ajudar a entender a relação Gina/Draco : D. Espero que te bom!Pelas barbas de Dumbledor, não fazia a mínima idéia que tinha fãs!Eu tenho fãs!Oba, oba!Se for pelo bem de minhas fãs eu sou até capaz de ficar umas noites sem dormir, por isso não me encoraje muito! Hehehe.

Miaka:Sim, sim!Gina está contente da vida por poder passar o natal em Hogwarts!Harry também, já que vai poder passar o natal com ela!Harry é muito bonzinho, ele realmente ainda tem esperanças de ficar com a Gina. Eu também o acho fofinho! É...A felicidade de Gina agora não vai durar muito : ( pobre Gina!O que vai acontecer com ela: x Segredo!hehehe

* * *

**Neve e natal**

_...Dizem que é necessário aproveitar cada momento da vida, mesmo os mais simples. Já que nunca se sabe quando eles serão os últimos..._

Sim, sim!

Finalmente é natal! Hogwarts estava cheia de enfeites natalinos, o castelo estava em festa!

Eu e Harry estávamos acompanhando Rony, Hermione, Luna e Neville para a saída.

Rony me olhou indignado e perguntou:

-Hei, Gina!Se contenha menina!Que alegria toda é essa?

-Hum, eu nem estou tão feliz assim. Estou normal. - disse num resmungo

-Sei...Não sabia que para você era normal andar saltitando pelo colégio.

Hermione deu uma cotovelada em Rony, que ficou resmungando algo incompreensível.

Eu olhei irritada para o Rony, mas não o respondi com medo dele continuar fazendo perguntas.

Tínhamos chegado na porta do castelo. Neville e Luna estavam se despedindo de nós.

-Vocês estão namorando?-Rony perguntou quando Neville estava se despedindo dele.

Neville gaguejou:

-Nã...Não - disse ficando vermelho

-Bah!Neville, se vocês não estão namorando então por que vão passar o natal juntos?-Rony perguntou desconfiado.

-Não sei...-Luna respondeu olhando de Rony para Hermione –Rony e você? Por que você vai passar o natal com a Hermione?

Rony pareceu muito irritado, mas ficou calado. Hermione corou fortemente.

Os dois não gostavam de admitir que estavam namorando...

Quando Neville e Luna saíram Rony falou:

-Não sei o que ele vê naquela Lunática!

Hermione olhou séria para ele.

-Rony!Você não devia falar assim da Luna...

-É sério, Hermione!Quem ficaria com a Lunática quando pode ter a minha irmã?

Eu olhei irritada para ele. Provavelmente ele não sabia que o Harry gostava de mim, se não já teria esquecido do Neville...

Depois, eu tinha que agradecer o Harry por não ter contado para o meu irmão que ele gostava de mim. Realmente, se ele tivesse falado alguma coisa Rony não pararia de me atormentar nem por um dia!

-Gina, você não vai mesmo voltar para a Toca?-Rony me perguntou de repente.

-Não, Rony...Não já te mostrei a carta da mamãe? Quantas vezes vamos ter que falar sobre isso?

Ele me olhou desconfiado.

-A Camile é mais nova que você não é?Desde quando você é amiga dela?

-Desde quando você repara nas minhas amigas?-Eu respondi irritada.

Rony abriu a boca, mas foi interrompido pela Hermione.

-Acho melhor nós irmos, Rony!Já está quase na hora do trem partir!-Ela disse puxando ele.

Rony ficou parado no mesmo lugar (apesar do esforço de Hermione para puxá-lo) olhando para mim. Porém, quando falou, ele se virou para Harry.

-Toma conta dela, Harry.

Harry apenas sorriu para ele em resposta.

Hermione saiu com Rony, mas quando eles estavam passando pela porta ela se virou e piscou com apenas um olho para mim e para o Harry.

Fiquei olhando atônita para a porta. Harry deve ter percebido, pois me falou:

-Ela acha que você vai ficar aqui em Hogwarts por minha causa. - ele disse meio constrangido.

-Ah. - Eu disse olhando para o Harry.

-Desculpa, eu tentei falar para ela que nós não estávamos, hum... saindo mas,...

-Ok, tudo bem. – Eu disse sorrindo para ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estávamos abrindo os nossos presentes no dormitório.

Eu tinha ganhado as mesmas coisas de sempre...Doces e um suéter que a minha mãe sempre me dava.

Peguei os presentes de Draco, Harry e Camile, coloquei no meu bolso e fui procurar o Harry. Porém, no caminho me encontrei com a Camile.

-Oi Gina!

-Oi Camile!

-Feliz natal!-Nós duas falamos juntas.

Rimos e trocamos de presentes.

Eu tinha dado para ela um saco cheio de sapos de chocolate.

Ela me agradeceu e ficou rindo enquanto eu abria o presente que ela tinha me dado. Quando terminei de abrir comecei a rir também.

Camile tinha comprado exatamente o mesmo saco de sapos de chocolate da Dedos de Mel que eu comprei para ela!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poucas pessoas tinham ficado em Hogwarts paro o natal naquele ano...Eu reparei que Pansy Parkinson não era uma dessas pessoas.

O dia estava frio e estava nevando.

Camile e eu ficamos conversando até o anoitecer. Fiquei um pouco irritada já que pretendia passar o dia com Draco. Porém, conversar com Camile era agradável, descobri que éramos muito parecidas.

Quando deu nove horas Camile foi dormir.

-Você não vai jantar?- eu perguntei.

-Não, estou cansada e comi muito no almoço. Quero emagrecer.

-Ah.- eu disse sem tentar convencer ela.

-Foi um prazer te conhecer - ela falou já subindo a escada.

-Igualmente -eu disse acenando com a mão.

Esperei ela entrar no dormitório e saí correndo para jantar. Tinha esperanças de encontrar o Draco jantando ainda.

Quando entrei no salão as únicas pessoas eram Draco, Harry e alguns professores. Me sentei perto de Harry.

-Oi Gina.

-Oi Harry.

Draco estava me encarando, me senti corar.

Harry me entregou o presente dele e falou:

-Feliz natal!

Eu entreguei o presente dele e também lhe desejei feliz natal.

Fiquei esperando Harry abrir o dele primeiro.

-Gina, um guia para aurores!Obrigado!

Ele me disse sorrindo.

Comecei abrir o meu presente, era uma câmera fotográfica!

-Harry, obrigada!- disse puxando o garoto para um abraço, mas o soltei rapidamente quando lembrei que Draco estava olhando. Harry ficou um pouco vermelho.

-Hum, eu não sabia bem o que te dar por isso comprei para você essa câmera...Espero que tenha gostado.

-Obrigada, eu gostei muito!-respondi para ele sorrindo. Harry me retribuiu o sorriso.

Nós conversamos enquanto comemos. Ficamos lá por um bom tempo até que Harry disse:

-O que há com ele?-Ele falou balançando a cabeça na direção de Draco.

Draco não tinha parado de nos olhar nem por um segundo enquanto estávamos falando.

Harry ficou um tempo encarando Draco e depois olhou para mim e disse:

-Hum...Gina?

Ele olhou novamente para o Draco e quando voltou a me olhar estava muito assustado, até um pouco pálido.

-Vocês não...!Anh...-Ele se levantou e falou sem me olhar-Eu vou subir para a Grifinória...

Eu fiquei olhando para o Harry sair do salão...O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

Quando voltei a olhar para a mesa da sonserina Draco estava levantando também.

Eu terminei de comer, levantei e chamei por Draco, que já estava passando pela porta do Salão.

-Hei, Draco!

Ele começou a correr e eu corri atrás dele.

Ele foi para o jardim.

-Draco!Espera!Está muito frio aqui fora!

Ele parou de correr. Minha respiração estava ofegante de tanto perseguir ele. Flocos de neve caiam em minha cabeça enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego.

-Então...Você está namorando o Potter?-Ele falou de costas para mim, com uma voz fria que eu nunca tinha escutado antes.

-Não!Ele é só um amigo. - falei rápido

Ele se virou.

-Você está sempre perto dele. - Ele falou lentamente, olhando nos meus olhos. - Se ele é só um amigo então por que você é tão amável com ele?

-Eu sou assim com todo mundo! – falei irritada

Ele se jogou contra mim, nós caímos na grama úmida. Ele estava em cima de mim. As mãos dele segurando os meus braços e o peso do corpo dele me impedia de mexer.

-É...Você é assim comigo, você é assim com todo mundo, não é? – Seus olhos brilhavam maliciosamente.

Enquanto ele falava, aproximava o rosto dele do meu. Nossos lábios estavam quase se encontrando. O meu corpo inteiro pedia pelo encontro. O meu coração batia mais rápido e mais alto do que nunca. Parecia que a qualquer hora ele ia saltar do meu peito. Será que ele conseguia ouvir o meu coração?Fiquei vermelha. Sentia a respiração forte dele no meu rosto.

Eu o olhei assustada. Ele falou:

-Assustada? Isso que acontece...- ele dizia lentamente com uma das mãos brincando em meus cabelos - Você devia tomar cuidado. Os seus _amigos_ podem entender errado a forma que você trata eles.

Fechei os meus olhos. O quanto eu já não havia sonhado que Draco Malfoy ia um dia me beijar?

Mas tinha alguma coisa errada. Meus sonhos não eram assim...

Nos meus sonhos Draco dizia que me amava e em seguida me beijava.

Não...Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito.

Queria que ele me beijasse de uma forma especial, assim como nos meus sonhos, queria saber que ele gostava de mim...

-Nã...Não. - eu falei com a voz fraca meio embriagada com a colônia do Draco.

Senti o peso do corpo dele indo embora e meus braços foram soltos. Abri meus olhos e me levantei.

Draco estava sentado na grama, me sentei do lado dele. Estava um pouco tonta, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele.

-Sabe, Draco...-Eu disse quando me recuperei- Você não...Eu não te trato da mesma forma que os outros. - parei meio insegura, mas resolvi acrescentar - Você é especial...

Draco suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

-Desculpa...Eu agi sem pensar. Estou um pouco irritado hoje...

Neve estava caindo sobre as nossas cabeças. Draco Malfoy estava me pedindo desculpa?Aquilo era de verdade?Não era um sonho?

Ficamos por um tempo calados.

-É por causa da Parkinson...?

Eu perguntei com um aperto no coração.

Draco me olhou confuso.

-Ãh?

-Eh...-Eu disse olhando para ele-Ela não ficou em Hogwarts no natal, não é?

Draco ficou calado por um tempo, depois me olhou bem nos olhos e disse:

-Eu já não te falei, Gina?A Pansy não me entende.

Ficamos nos olhando. _"A Pansy não me entende..."._O que novamente ele quis dizer com essa frase?Afinal, ele gostava ou não da Parkinson?

Continuávamos mantendo contato pelos olhos. Meu coração deu um salto. Por um instante tive a certeza que ele ia me beijar, mas ele apenas tirou do bolso um presente bem embrulhado.

Estendi a mão para pagá-lo, mas Draco continuou segurando firme o presente e me disse com um sorriso maroto:

-Onde está o meu?

Eu olhei irritada para ele, mas peguei o presente que tinha comprado e dei para ele.

Draco abriu. Era um manual de quadribol.

-Obrigado.- ele disse sorrindo

Eu queria ter comprado algo melhor, porém todas as outras coisas eram muito caras..

Draco, pois o livro de lado e me deu o presente dele.

Eu abri.

Era uma pequena caixa de veludo preto e dentro dela tinha um anel prateado com várias pedras verdes ao redor.

-É lindo!- Eu fiquei olhando admirada para o anel.

-Você não vai colocar?- ele me perguntou.

Eu coloquei no meu dedo anelar e continuei olhando admirada o anel.

-Era da minha avó... – ele falou constrangido.

-Obrigada! – deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

Abri a minha boca no maior sorriso que já dei em toda a minha vida. Draco pareceu corar um pouco e sorriu de volta para mim. Aquela foi a segunda vez que vi o sorriso verdadeiro de Draco.

Ah, eu queria poder falar com Draco todo dia!Queria ver ele todo dia!Queria ter ele perto de mim para sempre...

Foi aí que lembrei que continuava segurando o presente que Harry havia me dado.

-Hum, Draco...Você poderia tirar uma foto comigo?

Ele olhou de mim para a câmera com uma cara de pouco entusiasmo e disse:

-Não, não Gina...Tenho medo do que você vai fazer com essa foto.

Olhei irritada para ele e falei:

-Vamos Draco!Não vai doer, é só uma foto!

Isso não pareceu sortir efeito.

Resolvi mudar de estratégia. Fiz a minha melhor cara de pedinte e tentei:

-Por favor, Draco!

Olhei para ele, Draco não parecia estar acreditando muito, mas depois de um tempo ele riu e disse:

-Ok, Ok!Não precisa ficar implorando.

Tiramos a foto. Ficou muito boa. O draco da foto e o eu da foto estávam sentados, o braço dele envolvendo a minha cintura, e no fundo a neve caia.

Quando mostrei a foto para o Draco sem querer nossas mãos se encontraram. Eu fiquei vermelha, Draco não pareceu ligar muito...

Ficamos sentados por mais um tempo.

A neve ainda caindo sobre nós...

_...E aquele foi o nosso último dia antes do início da tempestade..._


	9. Neve e Natal II

**Ok!Mais um cap para vcs!Desculpa a demora para postar este cap, mas provavelmente só vou postar o próximo cap na próxima sexta obrigada por continuarem lendo, espero que vcs estejam gostando e espero reviews!**

Miaka:hehehe Coitado do Ron, ele nem imagina que a Gina está saindo com Draco e que o Harry também gosta da sua pequena irmã.Draco tá morrendo de ciúmes de gina, por isso ele não foi nem um pouco discreto!Draco daqui a pouco ñ vai mais agüentar, os ciúmes por Gina vão falar mais , agora quanto ao que vai acontecer com Gina...Não posso te .Vamos ver, vamos ver o que acontecerá com nossa pobre Gina!bjnhos, obrigada por continuar lendo!

Aliny Malfoy:Que bom!Q bom q vc gostou da minha fic!Tb gosto mto da sua fic!Quero mais caps da sua fic!

* * *

**Neve e natal**

_Ficamos sentados por mais um tempo._

_A neve ainda caindo sobre nós..._

Eu estremeci de frio. Senti algo quente caindo em cima de mim, Draco tinha jogado a capa dele sobre os meus ombros.

-Obrigada

-Só não vai se acostumar

Eu sorri para ele.

-É melhor voltarmos para o castelo, está ficando muito frio aqui fora. -ele disse se levantando

Andamos vagarosamente até o castelo. Não conversamos durante o caminho. Chegou um ponto onde tivemos que nos separar, já que o dormitório de Draco ficava nas masmorras.

-Boa noite.- eu disse

-Eh...Boa noite. - ele me respondeu

Me virei para sair mas ouvi claramente, apesar de sua voz estar baixa, ele me falando:

-E você, Gina?Você me entende?

Porém quando me virei não havia ninguém do outro lado do corredor.

Fui andando para a Grifinória, todos os corredores do castelo estavam desertos.

Eu não conseguia conter o meu sorriso, coloquei a mão no bolso onde a foto estava, agora Draco ia sempre estar comigo...

Quando entrei na Grifinória percebi que Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da lareira.

-Harry?

Harry levantou da cadeira e se aproximou de mim.

A sala estava iluminada apenas pela lareira, mas eu percebia que Harry estava irritado...

-Por que Gina?Por que justo ele?POR QUE O MALFOY?

Harry deu um soco na parede do lado. Eu estava em estado de choque.

-Anh?O qu...?

-Eu sei de tudo Gina!-Ele disse olhando em meus olhos, seu corpo tremia levemente-Eu sei de quem você gosta...Ou melhor, eu sei que você gosta do Malfoy!

-Co...Como...?

Eu estava paralisada.

-Gina, Gina você quer saber como eu sei?-Harry estava tremendo de raiva-Eu te amo!Eu estou sempre te olhando. No início eu pensei que estava imaginando coisas, que isso não era verdade...Afinal, como você poderia sair com um seguidor do Valdemort -Eu estremeci quando ele mencionou o nome, mas ele não pareceu ligar - Mas eu via, Gina...Eu via você olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, eu via ele olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. Me diga, Gina! Por que? Eu disse que aceitaria que você saísse com qual quer um Gina...MAS, POR QUE JUSTO AQUELE IDIOTA?POR QUE O MALFOY?

-Por que, Harry?Você quer saber por que?-Eu disse com a voz fraca, estava chorando. -POR QUE EU AMO O DRACO!Eu AMO Draco Malfoy!Eu não consigo viver sem ele, meu coração dói quando ele não está por perto, eu estou sempre perdida em pensamentos sobre ele. - me surpreendi com minhas próprias palavras - Eu não sei quando começou, eu não sei por que!Eu só sei que agora é tarde de mais para voltar!Eu não sei se é certo ou errado eu me sentir assim!Eu não escolhi amar ele, porém quando percebi já era tarde de mais!Eu daria TUDO para ficar com ele!Eu sou capaz de dar TUDO para ficar com ele!EU AMO ELE, HARRY! – tentei me acalmar e controlar minha voz - É por isso...Harry.É por isso.

Eu estava chorando desesperadamente.

-É tão errado assim amar alguém, Harry?-eu disse sendo interrompida às vezes por meus soluços-É tão errado assim?

Meu coração doía, já fazia tempo que não chorava daquele jeito.

Chorava desesperadamente igual a uma criança cuja mãe se atrasou para buscar na escola.

Harry me abraçou

-Está tudo bem Gina. - ele disse no meu ouvido-Está tudo bem...Eu estou com você...

Ele segurou o meu rosto e olhou em meus olhos

-Eu vou sempre estar do seu lado...Não importa o que aconteça.

Os olhos dele estavam tristes, parecia que ele tinha chorado...

Ele continuou me abraçando e a minha vontade de chorar foi diminuindo. O corpo dele junto do meu...Os únicos barulhos da sala eram os meus soluços e a lareira.

O calor do corpo dele me fazia sentir bem, aos poucos minha vontade de chorar foi diminuindo.

Harry se afastou de mim. Algumas lágrimas ainda forçavam em sair dos meus olhos.

-Gina...Eu prometi que te apoiaria não importa quem fosse a pessoa que você escolhesse, por isso você pode contar comigo.

Harry não sabia como aquelas palavras me deixavam felizes.

Eu sorri para ele.

Ele não sorriu de volta para mim, apenas continuou me olhando.

-Gina, você sabe que o Malfoy é um canalha, idiota, mesquinho e narcisista, não sabe?-Eu não respondi para ele, só continuei ali parada. Ele suspirou-Bem, se é isso que você quer...Se você realmente ama ele...Pode contar comigo então, mas não pense que vai ser fácil convencer o resto de seus conhecidos.

Foi a minha vez de suspirar.

-Boa noite, Harry.

Eu disse já indo para o meu dormitório

-Boa noite, Gina.

Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, eu sabia que eu e o Draco juntos era algo impossível de ser aceito...Mas para que pensar nisso agora?Draco e eu ainda éramos tão distantes um do outro...

Draco...

Afinal, o que ele sentia por mim?Será que ele também estava disposto a abrir mão de tudo por mim?

_Dizem que momentos de felicidade são seguidos de momentos de tristeza e assim por diante..._

**O que será que vai acontecer com Gina ?As coisas estão esquentando agora, mas isso tudo é só o começo!**

**Bjnhos!**


	10. O berrador

**Olá!  
Não, eu não desisti de escrever esta fic, eu só não estava tendo tempo!Me desculpem!  
Realmente me perdoem, espero que vocês ainda queiram continuar lendo a fic!  
Eu esqueci um pouco tudo que eu já havia planejado para a fic mais ainda lembro mais ou menos da base da história...Próxima vez q escrever uma fic vou escrever ela toda primeiro e depois postar, assim fica mais fácil!  
O meu colégio está me deixando maluca!Totalmente maluca!Por isso talvez eu demore para postar o próximo cap, mas vou tentar fazer isso o mais rápido possível!Tirei nota baixa em história por que ao invés de estudar fui para o show do simple plan u.u ... Como eu poderia deixar d ver o sp para ficar estudando?Adoro eles!Foi o melhor show da minha vida!Yeahhhhh!Simple Plan!Chato é que se eu não melhorar a minha nota minha mãe não vai me deixar ver good charlotte!U.U  
Bem, chega de falar de mim, o q para vcs n deve ser nd interessante e vamos para mais um cap!**

**Boa leitura!**

_Miaka:Que bom q vc gostou da briga deles!Não se preocupe Harry ainda não desistiu de Gina!Bjnho__s_

_

* * *

_

**O berrador...**

_As férias passaram rápido, fiquei o resto dos dias com Camile e Harry , o frio cada vez aumentava._

Era o primeiro dia de aula, eu estava sentada tomando café da manhã quando as corujas entraram no salão. Uma coruja grande e cinza veio em minha direção. Logo reconheci que era a coruja de minha mãe. Ela parou na minha frente, largou uma carta vermelha e levantou vôo novamente.

As pessoas do meu lado prenderam a respiração, eu fiquei olhando perplexa.

-Abra logo!Antes que exploda!-Minha amiga falou me sacudindo.

Peguei o berrador que já estava soltando fumaça pelas bordas.

As pessoas do meu lado tamparam os ouvidos, uma primeiranista olhava confusa para carta e para as pessoas.

Respirei fundo.

Não precisava ficar nervosa...Não tinha feito nada de errado...Ou tinha?

Abri.

-Virgínia Weasley!O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?  
POR QUE, VIRGÍNIA?POR QUE?O QUE DEU NA SUA CABEÇA?VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO SEU PAI FICOU HORRORIZADO QUANDO SOUBE!O SEU PAI CHEGA CANÇADO DO TRABALHO TODO DIA E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ RETRIBUI?É ASSIM ?SAINDO COM O FILHO DO HOMEM QUE SEU PAI TANTO DETESTA!SEMPRE PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE A MAIS AJUIZADA!O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, MEU AMOR?VOCÊ NÃO É ASSIM!O QUE ACONTECEU VIRGÍNIA?PELO AMOR DE DEUS VIRGÍNIA, VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VEJA ESSE GAROTO MALFOY OU ENTÃO...ENTÃO PODE TER CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ NÂO É MAIS UMA WEASLEY!OUVIU BEM MINHA FILHA NÃO... ISSO NUNCA!NUNCA!

O salão mergulhou em profundo silêncio quando os ecos da voz da minha mãe sumiram. Eu estava paralisada. Derrepente cada aluno de todas as mesas explodiu em gargalhadas. Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho. Não tive coragem de olhar para a mesa da sonserina, sai correndo do salão principal e entrei no banheiro das meninas. Me tranquei dentro de um Box e chorei.

Agora tudo estava acabado. Draco provavelmente nunca mais falaria comigo. Tudo tinha terminado...Mesmo que ele estivesse começando a gostar de mim agora ele devia me odiar...Todos os amigos dele provavelmente estavam rindo de mim, aliás, ele também deve estar rindo de mim agora...

-Droga!

Eu disse em voz alta. Lágrimas caiam de meus olhos como se fossem cachoeiras. Tudo tinha terminado eu não tinha vontade de sair daquele banheiro nunca mais.

Continuei ali pelo que pareceram anos...Para mim parecia que eu ia ficar eternamente naquele estado, sentada e chorando. Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo?Por que justo comigo?Quem tinha mandado a carta falando para minha mãe que eu estava saindo com Draco?Quem havia feito aquilo quando eu nem estava saindo com o Draco?Quem?

Harry...

Harry era o único que sabia que eu vinha me encontrando com Draco...Harry...

Claro!Só podia ser ele!

Ele pensava que eu e Draco estávamos saindo, ele sabia que eu amava o Draco!

Mas por que?

Por que ele fez isso?

Como ele pode?

Como ele pode fazer isso depois de ter me prometido que não faria nada... Como ele pode fazer isso depois de ter falado que me apoiava!

-Por que?-eu disse em voz alta

Derrepente já não tinha mais vontade de ficar eternamente trancada naquele banheiro...Fechei a minha mão sobre a varinha.

Eu tinha que achar Harry...

Era tudo culpa dele...Era tudo culpa dele se Draco nunca mais falaria comigo!Era tudo culpa dele!

A raiva tinha me dominado e eu não sentia a menor vontade de controlar ela...

Ia encontrar Harry nem que tivesse que procurar por hogwarts inteira.

Porém, quando abri a porta do banheiro reparei que aquilo não seria necessário.

Harry, Hermione e Rony me olhavam.

Por um momento ficamos todos calados. Eu nem percebi a presença dos outros dois, olhava somente para Harry.

Fui a primeira a falar.

-Como você pode fazer isso?Como, Harry?Como?

O garoto me olhou confuso.

Senti novamente vontade de chorar. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

-Seu traidor!-falei olhando para ele

Minha raiva tinha diminuído, mas ainda não havia ido embora...

Eu soluçava um pouco, porém quando peguei a varinha e apontei para Harry minha mão estava firme.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para falar um feitiço senti algo me jogando contra a parede. Era Rony.

Suas mãos estavam em volta de meu pescoço...

-A única traidora aqui é você!Como você ousa apontar a varinha para Harry!Como?

Hermione e Harry puxaram Rony para trás..Ele soltou o meu pescoço. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e cai no chão encostada na parede.

Me larguem!Me larguem!Não sei por que vocês defendem essa traidora!-Rony estava bufando de raiva.

-Calma!Calma Rony!Gina nunca mais vai falar com o Malfoy!-Hermione falou esganiçada-Alias eu tenho certeza que tudo isso foi apenas um mal entendido da Sra. Weasley, não foi Gina?

Rony pareceu se acalmar e começou a rir.

-É...É claro, Hermione, você tem razão!Não sei como pude acreditar em algo tão... – ele parecia procurar uma palavra- impossível!A Gina não pode gostar do Malfoy!Ela gosta do Harry!

Hermione riu ainda um pouco nervosa.

-Isso mesmo. Todo mundo sabe que ela gosta do Harry, desde pequena...

A raiva me subiu à cabeça de novo.

-Eu amo o Draco!Eu estou cansada de todos vocês quererem dizer o que é melhor para mim!Estou cansada de vocês me ignorarem!-Eu falei me levantando.

Os risos sumiram.

-Você está brincando não está Gina?-Rony falou comigo

Agora foi a minha vez de rir.

-Não, eu não estou brincando Rony!

Rony ficou calado

-O que foi? Você está decepcionado por saber que a sua irmãzinha está apaixonada pelo Draco Malfoy?-eu me aproximei dele - Saiba que isto lhe cai bem por que eu nunca fui nem nunca vou ser essa sua irmãzinha que você sempre sonhou!Eu amo o Draco, está ouvindo? Eu amo ele!

Rony cuspiu em mim. Por pouco ele não acertou meu rosto, acertando o meu ombro.

-Você me dá nojo!Você não é a minha irmã. Nunca mais quero te ver!Alias você não é uma Weasley!

Ele levantou sua varinha para mim. Eu simplesmente continuei parada.

Hermione suplicou para que ele abaixasse a varinha.

Rony guardou a varinha em suas vestes e olhou para mim como se estivesse olhando para seu pior inimigo.

-Tem razão, esse tipo de gente não vale nem um feitiço. Eu tenho nojo de pessoas assim -Por um segundo os olhos de Rony me pareceram molhados, mas não pude confirmar, pois ele se virou e saiu.

Eu continuei parada no mesmo local, não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Harry fez um sinal para que Hermione seguisse Rony. Ela foi atrás de meu irmão deixando eu e Harry sozinhos.

Novamente senti minhas pernas enfraquecerem.

-Eu te falei que seria difícil convencer a sua família...

Olhei irritada para Harry.

-Estaria tudo bem se você não tivesse falado nada para minha mãe!

-Ei Gina!- ele pareceu indignado - Eu não falei nada. Você se esqueceu do que eu prometi?

Isso não me convenceu.

Como ele podia agir desse jeito depois de ter contado tudo para a minha mãe?

Eu estava tão irritada com tudo e com todos!

Cheguei perto e dei um tapa bem na bochecha dele.

-Como você pode se fingir de ignorante depois de tudo que você me fez!Você sabe o que eu estou sentindo?Você sabe como o meu coração está doendo?Você sabe?- tentei me acalmar um pouco- Pensei que você era meu amigo!Você é nojento, a pior espécie de pessoa que existe!

Harry olhou para mim como se não me conhecesse.

-Você não sabe o que está falando...Você não sabe do que está me acusando!Você não sabe como está sendo injusta!-ele me olhou revoltado-É melhor nos falarmos quando você estiver mais calma!

Ele se virou e foi embora.

-SEU IDIOTA!-Eu gritei antes que ele fosse.

Sentei no chão, abracei meus joelhos e fiquei ali parada chorando por um bom tempo.

-Seu idiota...Seu idiota...-às vezes eu resmungava baixinho

_O que mais faltava me acontecer agora...?_

**No próximo cap, Draco e Gina se encontram!**_  
_


	11. Draco e eu

**Olá!Aqui está mais um capítulo, desculpem a demora!  
Puxa, esse sábado dia 22 , foi o dia maiiiisss feliz da minha vida!Quando acordei e liguei o computador vi 5 rvws para o cap10 e depois fui para o show extra do kol e strokes!Meu Deus como o Julian é bonito!Meu Deus, o show foi mto bom e eu fiquei tão perto deles!Ops, aki estou eu falando da minha vida pessoal de novo:x Sem mais enrolações+ 1 cap p vcs e obrigada msm a todos q deixaram rvw!  
Boa leitura!Espero que vcs gostem!**

_Miaka:Sim...Gina está sozinha... Mas não se preocupe, ela não ficará sozinha por mto tempo : x Ron realmente foi muito cruel com !_

_Rafinha M. Potter:Que bom que vc gostou da minha fic!Eu tb gosto de fics assim, quando o trio briga com ela ; )Beijinhos_

_Jullia Malfoy:Bem aki está o próximo cap...Vc n sabe como fiquei lendo e relendo este cap, queria fazer este melhor q o outro para vc n ficar decepcionada!Espero q tenha conseguido!Hehehehe às vezes tb tenho mta raiva do Harrry!Nessa minha fic eu tentei fazer um Harry mais amadurecido, que entende melhor os sentimentos das pessoas...: x logo, logo vc vai descobrir quem falou para a mãe da Gina!Bjnhos!_

_Franinha Malfoy:Tentei postar o mais rápido possível!Espero q vc goste desse cap!Bjnhos!_

_Lou Malfoy:Oi!Ah, obrigada!É tão bom saber q alguém gosta da nossa fic :x Quem será que contou?Daqui a pouco vc descobre! ; )Hum, não sei direito qntos caps vai ter...Desculpa se demorei mto a postar, tentei ser o mais rápida possível!Bjnhos!_

* * *

**Draco e eu...**

O tempo demorava a passar...

Com pouco a noite foi chegando e me senti mais sozinha do que nunca.

Já não sentia vontade de pensar...A última coisa que queria fazer era encontrar com alguém conhecido...Talvez se eu deixasse o tempo passar ele levasse todos os meus problemas e duvidas.

Me levantei e fui andar no jardim. Não queria voltar para o dormitório, não até que tivesse certeza que todos estivessem dormindo.

A noite estava fria e escura.

Droga!  
Não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia falado para o Harry.  
Será que fui grossa?  
Não, devia ter sido mais grossa!  
Quem ele pensa que é?Será que ele realmente espera que eu acredite nele?

Meu coração deu um salto.

Eu parei de andar.

Sentado perto do lago estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

O cabelo dele parecia mais claro que nunca sobre a luz da lua.

Tomei coragem...

Eu teria que falar com ele de um jeito ou de outro, se não fosse agora seria mais tarde...

Me sentei ao lado dele.

-Draco?- falei meio hesitante

Ele me olhou com seus profundos olhos cinza, senti um arrepio. Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente.

-Você ainda vai falar comigo?-ele me perguntou

Meu coração batia como nunca.

-Claro!Por que não falaria?Hum, vou explicar para a minha mãe que eu e você não temos nada...

Ele estava evitando me olhar...

-Nós não temos nada, não é?

Fiquei um instante calada.

Draco continuava sem olhar para mim.

Respirei fundo.

-É...

-Então acho melhor nós não nos falarmos mesmo. -Ele disse se levantando.

Achei que meu coração fosse parar.

Então tudo ia terminar assim?Era isso?

Fiquei olhando o garoto loiro se afastar devagar, a cada passo que ele dava meu coração batia mais devagar.

Não podia deixar ele ir embora...Se ele fosse embora desse jeito tudo ia terminar...

-NÃO !-gritei

Draco parou.

Eu me levantei.

-Não, não é melhor! Nunca seria o melhor!-Lágrimas silenciosas caiam de meus olhos, eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem ele -Como você pode me deixar assim?Eu sei que por minha causa você foi humilhado na frente do colégio inteiro, eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir que você fique comigo depois disso...Mas...

Ele continuava virado de costas.

-Mas mesmo assim eu tenho que tentar, porque...

Fechei minhas mãos o mais forte que pude para tentar ganhar confiança...Agora que já tinha chegado tão longe não adiantava mais parar.

-Draco!Eu te amo!

Ficamos em silêncio, Draco de costas para mim...

Respirei fundo.

-Eu te amo e já faz algum tempo. Já não consigo mais parar de pensar em você, porque tudo que eu faço me lembra você. Não sei quando nem porque começou. -agora eu estava chorando- Para mim já estaria ótimo se pudéssemos ser amigos...- hesitei por um instante - Na verdade não estaria nada bem, mas é melhor do que se você me deixa-se de vez. Não sei viver sem ter você, faria qual quer coisa por nós dois!Eu sei que você deve me odiar, mas...

Draco virou e me abraçou.

Eu parei de falar.

Meu coração estava a mil, os braços dele me deixavam segura.

Ainda estava chorando, ele segurou meu queixo delicadamente. Eu fechei meus olhos. Senti nossos lábios se encontrarem.

Derrepente o meu dia mudou completamente, senti como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu não tivesse brigado com meu irmão, como se não tivesse brigado com Harry, como se a escola inteira não tivesse rido de mim, como se nunca tivesse recebido um berrador. O beijo tinha o gosto salgado das minhas lágrimas, mas para mim era o beijo mais doce que eu podia ganhar.  
Paramos de nos beijar, mas ele continuava me segurando o mais próximo possível dele.

-Eu te amo. - ele falou baixo no meu ouvido.

Me senti corar.

De repente a noite parecia mais quente que qualquer outra.

Abracei ele com todas as forças. Aquele com certeza era o dia mais feliz de toda a minha vida.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, depois voltamos a nos sentar.

Ele segurava a minha mão.

-Então você não gosta mesmo da Pancy?-Eu perguntei derrepente lembrando de acontecimentos que naquele momento pareciam muito distantes.

Draco riu.

-Você achava que eu gostava dela?- ele falou divertido - Por que?

Desviei os meus olhos dos olhos cinzas dele.

-Hum...Bem, uma vez eu te vi...Anh..Eu ti vi junto da Pancy...Hum, eu te vi mais que junto da Pancy...

Draco riu novamente.

-Não já te disse que aquilo não foi nada...

Olhei irritada para ele, acho que meu conceito de nada era um pouco diferente do dele.

-Ok, na verdade eu fiz isso porque...- ele parou e fitou a escuridão- Porque você estava beijando o Potter então eu...Hum...Então eu fiz isso...

Foi a minha vez de rir.

-Eu beijando ele?Ele que me agarrou!- dei um sorriso divertrido-Você estava com ciúmes?

Draco olhou sério para mim.

-Eu senti ciúmes, eu estava morrendo de ciúmes...

-Ciúmes?Do Harry?- falei sem consegui acreditar -Ah!Que isso Draco!

Ele se aproximou de mim e nós dois caímos no chão. Nossos rostos estavam separados por poucos centímetros.

-Eu sou muito ciumento e às vezes posso pensar só em mim...

continuei olhando para ele.

-Mesmo assim você gosta de mim?

Eu sorri inebriada pelo seu perfume.

-Claro!

Ele me beijou novamente.

Seus lábios eram suaves... Eu amava aqueles lábios.

Derrepente ele parou de me beijar e perguntou:

-Você sabe quem escreveu a carta para sua mãe?

-Anh..Não...Mais ou menos...Quer dizer, tenho certeza que foi o Harry...Por que se não for ele quem seria?

Draco continuou olhando para mim.

-Hum me desculpa, agora os seus amigos vão rir de você por minha causa. - falei meio sem jeito

-Não precisa pedir desculpas...Não me importo se eles riem ou não...Desde que você esteja comigo isso não importa.- ele falou me puxando para mais um beijo sôfrego.

Ele sorriu para mim e de novo vi o sorriso verdadeiro dele.

Ficamos por um bom tempo conversando.

Quando o tempo esfriou e era impossível continuar deitado perto do lago fomos para o castelo.

No meu dormitório todos estavam dormindo. Fiz o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar ninguém e deitei em minha cama.

De agora em diante não importava o que fosse acontecer, pois Draco estava do meu lado.

**Pobre Gina, seus dias de felicidade ao lado de Draco não serão muitos...**


	12. O leão e a cobra

**Desculpem demorei d+ para escrever esse cap...Bem, espero q gostem(apesar deu n ter gostado mto...)!**

_Lou Malfoy:q bom q vc gostou da declaração!hehehhe realmente eles são mto lindos!  
TT infelizmente tenho q separar, afinal d contas o final já está escrito. ;) vou ver se faço uma continuação...  
Desculpaaa eu demorei a continuar!Mas e q eu fiquei em prova final no col...: (((O próximo cap vai sair + rapido e prometo q vai ser melhor q este!Bjnhosss_

_Franinha Malfoy:Oba q bom q vc gostou da declaração!  
Hehehheeheh vc ainda n viu nd!O Draco é mto ciumento!_

_Miaka:Ahhh q bom q vc gostou do cap!Bem, eu n gostei mto desse cap aki em baixo n...Hum, mas espero q vc q oproximo vai ser melhor!_

_Jullia Malfoy:hehehhehehe Obrigadaaaa!eles juntos são mto fofos msm!_

_

* * *

_

**O leão e a cobra ...**

Quando acordei já era tarde, não tinha mais ninguém no dormitório. Arrumei minha mochila e sai o mais rápido possível para o salão principal.

O salão estava lotado. Procurei por minhas amigas na mesa da grifinória.

-Oláaa!Parece que eu dormi demais, obrigada por guardar o meu lugar!

Quando fui sentar Clarice jogou rápido a mochila no espaço vazio.

Fiquei sem reação.

-Desculpa todos os lugares estão cheios. - Ela disse isso e então continuou comendo e o mesmo fizeram as outras, como se eu nem estivesse lá.

De repente eu me lembrei do berrador e percebi que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas...

Fui andando ate o final da mesa. Passei por Harry Rony e Hermione. Rony me olhou irritado e continuou comendo, Harry e Hermione me ignoraram.

Quando eu encontrei um lugar vazio e me sentei, rapidamente todos os alunos do meu lado se levantaram.

Olhei para o meu prato e senti que todos na mesa estavam falando mal de mim. Meus olhos se encheram d'água.

Do nada senti alguém me abraçar. Olhei para trás surpresa.

Draco estava parado atrás de mim e um pouco além estavam Crabbe e Goyle.

Eu sorri.

De repente lembrei que não fazia importância o berrador por que agora Draco estava junto de mim.

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, piscou um olho e foi se sentar na mesa da Sonserina.

O resto do dia não foi nem melhor nem pior que o início. As aulas foram mais insuportáveis que nunca. As brincadeiras dos outros alunos não me irritavam e eu ficava feliz quando encontrava com Draco nos intervalos entre as aulas.

De noite quando voltei para o dormitório todos estavam falando, mas quando entrei ficaram em silêncio olhando para mim.

As pessoas foram abrindo caminho para eu chegar até as escadas.  
Abri a porta do meu dormitório e percebi muitas pessoas paradas em volta da minha cama.

O que estava acontecendo?

Corri ate lá.

Em cima da minha cama flutuando no ar em verde estava escrito: TRAIDORA.

Meus livros estavam todos espalhados e cortados. As minhas roupas todas bagunçadas e sujas por alguma gosma preta que eu preferia nunca saber o que era. O resto dos meus objetos estavam todos jogados pelo quarto e quebrados.

O que estava acontecendo?Por que tinham feito aquilo?

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos meus olhos.

Alguém perto de mim falou:

-Por que você está chorando?Isso é tudo culpa sua!

Muitos concordaram.

Eu olhei assustada para a multidão a minha volta.

-Ninguém te quer por aqui!Por que você não vai para perto do seu namoradinho?

Estava assustada de mais para falar alguma coisa.

Vi algumas pessoas estenderem a varinha na minha direção. Ouvi elas murmurarem alguma coisa, fechei os meus olhos.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Abri os olhos novamente.

Era a professora McGonagall. Ela havia interrompido as pessoas no meio dos feitiços.

-Vamos, vamos Srta Weasley!Levante-se, o professor Dumbledor gostaria de falar com você. - Ela disse me ajudando a levantar - Rápido, rápido. Ele está te esperando!

Eu me levantei. Antes de sair ouvi a professora falar:

-Agora vocês vão me explicar o que iam fazer com essas varinhas e o que significa isso tudo!

Fui andando lentamente para o escritório do professor Dumbledor.

Lagrimas ainda escorriam pelos meus olhos.

O que o professor poderia querer comigo?

Na entrada do escritório me encontrei com o professor Snape.

-Professor?

-Deixe as suas perguntas para mais tarde.

Ele disse a senha e nós dois entramos.

Quando Snape abriu a porta do escritório, eu pude ver que Dumbledor já estava lá dentro, além disso, Draco também estava lá, sentado em uma poltrona em frente à mesa de Dumbledor.

-Draco?

Ele sorriu para mim.

-Sente-se Srta Weasley. - Dumbledor disse me mostrando uma poltrona ao lado da de Draco.

Me sentei.

Dumbledor me mostrou um vidro de sapos de chocolate e me perguntou se eu aceitava alguns. Recusei, não sentia a menor vontade de comer.

Muito bem-ele falou olhando para mim e Draco através dos seus oclinhos de meia lua. -Pelo que o jovem Malfoy me contou você está sendo descriminada pelos seus colegas...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase a professora McGonagall entrou no escritório.

-ah, . Já estava para mandar alguém te chamar. -Dumbledor disse.

-Professor, a não pode mais ficar na Grifinória!Os colegas de turma dela estavam apontando suas varinhas para a menina!Se eu não tivesse entrado lá ninguém sabe o que poderia ter acontecido!

-Sim era exatamente isso que eu gostaria de discutir com você - Dumbledor disse me olhando com seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

-Como?-eu perguntei assustada e logo me corrigi - Perdão, professor, mas não entendi...

-Acho que seria mais seguro se você deixasse a Grifinória. -Ele continuou quando viu que eu ainda continuava confusa-Talvez a Corvinal ou a Lufa-lufa.

-Mas o chapéu...-Eu disse sem acreditar que tinha ouvido o que ouvi.

-Nisso nós damos um jeito, querida. -A professora McGonagall disse piscando um olho só para mim.

Quando vi que realmente tinha escutado certo respondi

-Mas...Mas eu sou da Grifinória!Eu gosto da minha casa!A minha família toda estudou lá...

-Hum professor...-Draco estava falando -Bem, Gina podia ir para a sonserina...

-Claro, se o professor Snape não tiver problema com a troca, não vejo porque não. -Dumbledor respondeu com calma.

Draco olhou para Snape que se remexeu um pouco inconfortável.

-Sim, não vejo por que não.

Draco olhou sorrindo para mim.

Eu estava perplexa.

-Não se preocupe, você não precisa se decidir agora. -Professora McGonagall disse me olhando apreensiva.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Muito bem, muito bem. -Dumbledor disse batendo as mãos. –Acho melhor todos nós irmos dormir agora.

Nós descemos e voltamos até nossos dormitórios. Ao longo do caminho Draco e eu demos as mãos. Antes de nos separarmos Draco disse ao meu ouvido para os professores não ouvirem.

-Ia ser interessante se você fosse para a sonserina.

Me deu um estalinho e sumiu para dentro do corredor.

Quando cheguei no meu dormitório todos estavam dormindo em suas camas e as letras verdes tinham desaparecido. Precisava agradecer a professora McGonagall mais tarde.

Deitei em minha cama e senti algo duro embaixo do meu travesseiro. Acendi a luz perto da cabeceira. Era uma foto...Uma foto minha com meus pais e meus irmãos ou pelo menos já tinha sido uma foto minha. A foto havia sido queimada onde eu deveria estar.

Senti um forte impulso de chorar, mas lembrei das mãos de Draco, que haviam segurado as minhas havia pouco tempo e me conti.

Sim, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim mudar de casa...Talvez...


	13. Para de baixo do lago

**Olá! Me surpreendi quando vi que ainda não tinha escrito o final dessa fic! Mas agora vai! Peço mil desculpas a todos que liam e para os que ainda não desistiram (se é que tem alguém...T^T Afinal, já passaram 3 anos desde o último cap!) muito obrigada!**

_Lou Malfoy: hahaha eu também fazia o mesmo e me casava com o Draco! Vou esperar chegar no final primeiro antes de pensar na continuação! Não estou dando conta nem de escrever essa! Beijos!!!_

_Christy: Que bom que você gostou dos capítulos!!! É muito importante para mim saber! Obrigada mesmo! O Rony é um idiota mesmo, hahaha!_

_Miaka: Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse também! Beijos!!!_

_Franinha Malfoy: Pois é tudo isso só por que ela ficou com o Draco! Pode deixar que Gina está decidida a ir para a Sonserina! No próximo cap veremos ela de verde! Beijos!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Para de baixo do lago...**

Dormi tranqüilamente a noite inteira e, como se recebesse um castigo por não ter tido pesadelos, acordei com uma insuportável dor de cabeça que atrapalhava todos os meus pensamentos.

O dormitório das garotas, como em todas as manhãs, estava extremamente barulhento.

Demorou um tempo para me focalizar e lembrar de tudo que havia ocorrido.

Olhos assustados admiraram-me assim que abri a cortina que envolvia a minha cama. Como uma onda as outras garotas iam percebendo os olhares e o silêncio apoderou-se do dormitório.

Enquanto caminhava para o banheiro sentia todos os olhos pregados em mim e assim que fechei a porta o barulho costumeiro foi voltando.

Quando desci para o Salão Principal descobri que todas as outras casas também me tratavam como uma espécime rara.

Soltei um suspiro, esse dia seria longo.

Quando passava procurando um lugar na mesa da Grifinória ouvi Camile falando para outras primeiranistas:

- Aí, ela me disse que queria ser comensal assim que conseguisse se livrar da família dela...

Olhei exasperada para a menina que estava tão empolgada relatando fatos mirabolantes que não percebeu a minha presença.

As histórias foram ficando cada vez mais ridículas ao longo do dia. Eu ouvia trechos de várias delas.

-Ouvi dizer que ela ia matar o Harry Potter por que ele estava dando em cima de outra garota.

-Ela só anda com sonserinos agora! Sempre desconfiei dela! Lembra? Foi ela que abriu a Câmara Secreta!!

Eu já me sentia extremamente cansada na hora do almoço.

Me joguei no banco e já ia começar a me servir quando senti uma mão gelada em meu ombro.

-Por que você não senta comigo? – Draco Malfoy falou enquanto fazia um sinal com a cabeça apontando para a mesa da sonserina.

Mordi o lábio.

Realmente, não tinha nada a perder.

Segurei firme nas mãos geladas do garoto que abriu o caminho até a mesa do lado oposto do Salão Principal.

Comemos em silêncio, mas Draco ficou o tempo inteiro segurando a minha mão e quando achava que não estava percebendo, arriscava me olhar pelo canto dos olhos.

Quando havia praticamente apenas nós dois no Salão Principal apoiei meus braços na mesa e segurei a minha cabeça com uma das mãos.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

-Mais uma dose de aulas e o dia estará terminado. – Falei mais para mim do que para Malfoy.

-Hmm... Já assistimos aulas de mais por hoje. - Malfoy disse.

Virei para encarar os olhos cinzas dele.

-Sabe, tem um lugar que eu vou quando quero um tempo para mim. – Draco Malfoy falou enquanto se levantava ainda segurando a minha mão.

Ele tinha razão e por isso deixei que me conduzisse. Aquelas aulas não estavam acrescentando em nada para a minha vida, só para a minha dor de cabeça. Além do mais, eu realmente precisava de um tempo só para mim.

Eu e Draco andamos de mãos juntas subindo escadas e passando por corredores. As pessoas que se viam pelo caminho iam cada vez diminuindo.

O sentimento de andar de mão dadas pela escola me preenchia e afastava levemente a minha dor de cabeça. Era isso que eu estava pensando enquanto olhava para as janelas do corredor que davam vista para o lago.

Draco parou sem eu perceber e fui jogada ao seu encontro. Olhei para os lados tentando entender porque havíamos parado. Mas não percebi a diferença desse para os outros tantos corredores de Hogwarts.

-Draco?

-Chegamos. – Ele sorria com o canto da boca e olhava fixamente para mim.

-Mas eu não... – Deixei a frase morrer enquanto observava o menino tirar a varinha do bolso. Ele bateu na parede duas vezes com a varinha e depois girou-a .

-Abrate - comandou.

Meus olhos se focaram na parede de pedra que começava a se transformar em vidro e permitia que eu visse uma varanda do outro lado. No final da transformação apareceu uma maçaneta.

Draco abriu a porta e depois que nós dois entramos a parede voltou a ser de rocha sólida.

-Woow! – Me peguei exclamando enquanto observava a vista de tirar o fôlego do imenso lago que refletia o céu avermelhado.

Malfoy passou os braços em volta de minha cintura e senti a sua respiração quente em meu pescoço.

-Como você achou isso aqui? – eu falei impressionada.

Ele fez o seu típico meio sorriso e olhou diretamente em meus olhos.

-Eu estava olhando pela janela e me veio uma vontade súbita de sentir o vento. – Ele falou satisfeito.

Esperei, mas parecia que ele não ia continuar.

- Então?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Bem, Não sei direito... Mas, de repente eu simplesmente sabia o que fazer.

Um vento soprou suave por nós dois agitando os meus cabelos que brilhavam no sol.

Fechei os olhos e minha dor de cabeça sumiu, os meus problemas pareciam estar em algum lugar muito distante.

Ainda sentia a respiração quente dele e virei para olhá-lo.

Seus cabelos tão loiros estavam com um brilho avermelhado por causa do sol.

Sorri e quando Draco se aproximou meus olhos automaticamente se fecharam e nossos lábios se encontraram.

O beijo era lento e o meu coração batia tão desesperado que eu sabia que Draco podia senti-lo. As mãos dele subiram pela minhas costas indo para o meu cabelo.

Apesar da suavidade de todos os movimentos dele havia alguma coisa que me passava a idéia de desespero. Era como se cada movimento pudesse ser o último. Os dedos gelados de Malfoy quando se encontravam com a minha pele pareciam transmitir indecência.

O meu corpo inteiro esperava por mais. Minhas mãos estavam formigando incontrolavelmente, ansiando por tocar o menino. Quando finalmente coloquei-as ao redor das costas de Draco senti suas costas estremecerem e ele separou os nossos lábios, repousando suas mãos em minha cintura.

Abri os olhos indignada com a separação e deparei-me com os olhos dele ainda fechados. O sonserino tinha uma respiração pesada que foi se acalmando com o tempo. Junto com o meu coração.

Ele abriu os olhos cinzas e mordiscou os meus lábios de leve. Soltou-se de mim e foi se apoiar nas grades de pedra da varanda, de costas para mim, olhando o lago.

Silêncio.

- Os dormitórios da Sonserina são embaixo desse lago. – Draco falou quebrando o silêncio.

Senti como se alguém me puxasse para baixo e me recostei contra a parede fria de pedra. Foi como se todos os acontecimentos que antes pareciam distantes agora passavam como um flash em minha cabeça. Estava cansada e levei minha mão à cabeça, passando ela pelo cabelo.

- Draco... – Consegui falar finalmente. – Eu não acho que vou ser mais bem recebida na Sonserina do que sou atualmente na Grifinória.

Ele se virou para me observar.

-Por que não?

Fiquei surpresa com a confusão na expressão de Draco.

-Hmm... Bem - Comecei a falar brincando com as pontas do cabelo. – Eu sou... Os Weasleys todos são famosos pelo seu amor aos trouxas.

Draco me encarou com o seu meio sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Não importa se você louva os trouxas e os sangues-ruins...

Eu senti um arrepio quando ouvi essa palavra e lancei um olhar acusador para Malfoy que congelou a sua fala.

- Anh... Desculpa... Hm... – ele me observava atentamente enquanto recomeçava a falar – Veja bem, o que eu quis dizer é que pouco importa quem você é se você tem poder.

Continuei confusa e ia falar alguma coisa quando Draco recomeçou.

- Eu sei que você não tem nenhuma influência – ele parou tentando ver se eu estava ofendida – mas eu tenho.

-Sabe às vezes eu acho que se resolvesse começar uma criação de ornitorrincos na sala da Sonserina ninguém ia se interessar muito. – Ele continuou com um olhar divertido – Acho que ainda teria quem elogiasse "Que bela idéia Draco, ficou tudo tão aconchegante com esses ornitorrinquinhos." – ele disse imitando uma voz fina.

Eu dei um sorriso porque sabia que aquilo era verdade.

-Enfim, enquanto meu pai ainda for influente e tiver dinheiro não vai ter nada para você se preocupar.

Ele caminhou até mim. Afastou uma mecha ruiva de meu rosto e se inclinou. Fechei os olhos e senti novamente nossos lábios se encontrarem.

O beijo lento e sedutor de Malfoy começou a consumir-me novamente. De novo fui assaltada pelo formigamento em minhas mãos e coloquei-as em volta das costas dele mas não ousei mexê-las. Senti Draco estremecer ao meu toque e me puxar ainda para mais perto, deixando os nossos corpos colados.

Foi nesse momento que entendi que não poderia nunca me afastar dele.

Tentei até que consegui me separar dos lábios dele que soltou um grunhido.

-Você tem razão. – falei com a voz rouca.

Ele ficou paralisado, mas ainda me apertava contra o seu corpo. Eu continuei.

-Sabe, em ir para a Sonserina.

Draco se afastou de mim e parecia eletrificado.

-Ok. Então eu vou falar com o Snape. - Ele disse puxando a varinha e batendo apenas uma vez na parede de pedra que já começou a sua transformação.

Assim que ele se afastou senti um vento frio que me fez estremecer. Olhei mais uma vez para o lago, suas águas agora escuras, pois o sol já estava se pondo.

Estava fazendo a coisa certa...Não?

-Você não vem? – A voz de Draco me despertou dos pensamentos. Ele a chamava com a porta já aberta.

Virei e me encontrei com seus olhos cinzas misteriosos. Lembrei de minhas mãos tocando as costas largas dele e fechei-as com força, assegurando a lembrança do toque ainda viva na pele fina. Senti meu coração bater mais forte do que nunca, como se só agora ele tivesse realmente começado a viver.

Eu precisava de Draco Malfoy.

Sorri e passei pela porta.

**Próximo capítulo Gina troca o seu uniforme definitivamente e Harry tem alguma coisa para lhe dizer.**


	14. Harry Potter

**Olá!!! Esse capítulo saiu rapidinho e o próximo também vai! Obrigada à todos que leram o anterior e voltaram para ler esse! Obrigada também aos que começaram a ler agora! Ahh, gente, Essa fic tem que desconsiderar o 6 e o 7 livros, okey?**

_Srtá. Felton: Ahh, sério que você está gostando!? Que bom!! Fiquei feliz da vida com a sua review e resolvi até postar outro capítulo hoje mesmo! Sabe, eu estava esperando não ter review nenhuma! :x Espero que você goste desse capítulo também e prometo atualizar bem rápido de novo! The flash! Beijos!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Harry Potter **

Eu estava arrumando minha mala pela última vez nos dormitórios da Grifinória.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

Eu pertencia e amava essa casa... Eu sou uma grifinória!...Ou não sou?

Recordações da seleção em meu primeiro ano passavam vivas em minha memória.

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça.

A expressão de Rony e a voz de minha mãe no berrador atacaram minhas boas lembranças.

Peguei de cabeça baixa a minha mala e sai pelo retrato da mulher gorda pela última vez com uma forte sensação de humilhação.

Recostei-me contra a parede com os olhos fechados.

-Srta Weasley, vamos! – A voz da Professora McGonagall fez com que eu abrisse os olhos e forcei-me a caminhar atrás dela por um caminho que parecia sem volta.

Paramos em um corredor vazio.

A professora tinha uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto.

- Anh... – eu não sabia o que dizer – Obrigada...

A professora Minerva mordeu os lábios.

- Srta Weasley, você sabe porque está na Grifinória?- me olhava diretamente enquanto falava.

- Porque...O chapéu seletor me escolheu. – Respondi.

-Sim. – McGonagall parecia impaciente – É claro que escolheu, mas para isso levou em consideração as suas qualidades. Enquanto você as tiver dentro da sua mente, não importa onde estiver, vai ser sempre uma grifinória. Está entendendo, srta Weasley?

Eu assenti lembrando das palavras do Chapéu Seletor "coragem, nobreza, ousadia".

A professora suspirou e indicou para que continuássemos andando.

Não demorou muito e encontramos o professor Snape e Draco Malfoy.

Minerva levantou a varinha em direção ao símbolo da Grifinória no meu peito e assim, com um passe de mágica, eu estava na Sonserina.

- A Srta Weasley agora está sobre os seus cuidados Severo. – McGonagall falou enquanto guardava a varinha.

- Obviamente. – respondeu o professor.

A professora Minerva virou-se e foi andando.

- Por Merlin, o que estamos fazendo? - Nós três ouvimos claramente a voz dela dizer antes de virar o corredor.

- Acho que ganhamos uma boa artilheira. – Snape falou com um sorriso para mim. Senti uma sensação desconfortável na boca do meu estomago, mas tentei sorrir em resposta para aquele professor que me fazia odiar poções.

- Entre e guarde as suas coisas Srta Weasley, não são todos que tem tanta sorte em fugir da Grifinória. – Dizendo isso ele foi embora deixando a mim e Draco sozinhos.

- Oficialmente na Sonserina, então! Vamos entrar. – Dizendo isso Draco pegou a mala pesada de minhas mãos.

Draco parou junto a um trecho da parede de pedra, liso e úmido.

-Coquelux – ele disse e uma porta de pedra escondida na parede deslizou. Malfoy entrou e eu o segui.

A sala comunal da Sonserina era o oposto da Grifinória. Era grande, suas paredes eram de pedra rústica e no teto haviam luzes redondas e esverdeadas. Os móveis eram todos no estilo Luis XIV.

- O dormitório das garotas é por aqui. – ele disse caminhando para uma escada de mármore larga. Descemos seis lances e chegamos em um corredor comprido com várias portas.

-Mas onde estão as camas? – eu perguntei notando o óbvio.

- Nos quartos? Onde mais estariam? – Draco respondeu como se eu fosse doida.

-Oh, ok. – eu respondi deixando para lá.

-Vamos deve ser o último. - ele disse voltando a caminhar.

No corredor havia dois lustres de luzes esverdeadas que garantiam uma iluminação fraca. Em cada porta tinha um nome talhado na madeira. Ele parou em frente à última onde se lia: Virgínia Weasley. Mas não havia maçaneta.

-Só você pode abrir. – Draco falou abrindo caminho para eu passar.

Olhei meio inserta para a porta e estendi a mão.

No momento que minha mão estava a poucos centímetros de distância apareceu uma maçaneta prateada. Foi só eu sentir o seu toque gelado que a porta se abriu.

O quarto era relativamente grande, mas se comparado com o meu d'A Toca era gigante. Havia uma cama, uma lareira, uma escrivaninha e até um pequeno banheiro. No teto luzes redondas esverdeadas brilhavam como na sala comunal e no chão havia um carpete verde musgo.

- Cada aluno tem um quarto igual a esse? – eu perguntei atordoada.

-É claro você acha o quê? Que íamos dormir igual galinhas, todos no mesmo quarto? – Ele me respondeu incrédulo.

Encolhi os ombros e resolvi ficar calada.

Sentei em minha nova cama.

Por Merlin, de onde vinha tanto espaço?

Draco se aproximou de mim com um sorriso maroto.

-Sabe você fica muito bem de verde. – Ele disse me fazendo deitar na cama.

Nossos lábios se encontraram e ele começou a me beijar demoradamente.

A sensação de desconforto sumiu do meu corpo e me senti em casa.

Levantei os meus braços para tocar os cabelos loiros dele. Eram macios e finos, passavam facilmente entre os meus dedos.

Ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu disse.

- Sabe Draco, acho que tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas.

Ele foi se levantando e sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

-Tem razão, vamos ter muito tempo de agora em diante. – Ele disse saindo pela porta e piscando um olho.

Corei fortemente.

Ele tinha razão, íamos ter muito tempo mesmo...Pensei sorrindo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Os dias passaram rápidos e logo a sensação de estranheza já tinha sumido. Acostumei-me rapidamente com a minha nova tabela de horários. Para falar a verdade já nem lembrava de como era a sala comunal da grifinória ou como lá cada um não tinha o seu quarto. Sentia-me perfeitamente confortável com a Sonserina.

Os outros alunos da casa não me ignoravam, mas também não eram calorosamente receptivos. Bem, pode-se dizer que eram todos cordiais. Aprendi rapidamente que aqui cada um tinha o seu segredo e que ninguém ligava muito para isso... Ou fingia não ligar.

Draco sempre me esperava de manhã e nos encontrávamos o máximo possível durante o dia. Era muito bom ficar com ele, me dava confiança...

Ah, já ia me esquecendo, as minhas notas em poções também melhoraram!

Enfim, me lembro como se fosse ontem desse dia...

Tinha levantado e descido para o salão comunal e Draco já estava a minha espera.

Ele me deu um beijo de bom dia, mas logo me soltou olhando mal humorado para a minha mão.

- O que foi?- Perguntei com a voz rouca, sofrendo pelo beijo curto.

- Accio anel. – o garoto falou e logo uma caixinha preta de veludo veio voando em sua direção.

Draco abriu a caixinha e tirou o anel prata com pedras verdes de lá de dentro.

- Você tem que usar, para que acha que eu te dei! – ele disse sério, pegando as minhas mãos e colocando o anel no dedo anelar.

Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho. Tinha esquecido completamente que tirei o anel depois do berrador.

Olhei para as minhas mãos, as pedras verdes cintilavam.

-É realmente lindo! – Falei olhando para os olhos cinzas e por alguns segundos achei que todo o salão comunal prestava atenção na nossa conversa, mas quando voltei a olhar eles pareciam distraídos com suas coisas.

Draco sorriu naturalmente e o meu coração quase parou. Ainda bem que ele não fazia muito isso ou eu não agüentaria. Ninguém no mundo deve ser capaz de se acostumar com aquele sorriso.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Foi um beijo necessitado e mais voraz do que ele costumava me dar. Senti as minhas pernas falhando e ele me encostou contra a parede de pedra fria e áspera.

Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu finalmente lembrei onde estávamos.

-Draco, aqui não! Tem muita gente!

Ele me soltou e seus olhos cinzas brilhavam maliciosamente.

Antes de nos separarmos o ouvi dizendo no meu ouvido com a voz rouca.

-Assim todo mundo sabe que você é minha.

Pareceu-me que a frase era mais para ele do que para mim.

Descemos e tomamos o café-da-manhã.

Draco como sempre me acompanhou até minha aula com o braço em volta da minha cintura. Hoje era história da magia.

Estávamos na metade do caminho quando ele disse olhando para o relógio.

- Droga, estou completamente atrasado.

Eu olhei para os olhos cinzas dele que pareciam preocupados.

- Você tem que aula agora?

-Transfiguração... Hmm, com a McGonagall.... - Ele me respondeu fazendo uma careta.

-É melhor você ir ou vamos perder pontos! – Lembrei de hoje de manhã e senti meu rosto ficando vermelho. - Além disso, a culpa é minha, eu demorei a acordar hoje.

Ele me deu um leve beijo e falou.

-Então está bem, a gente se encontra depois dessa aula.

-Ok. – eu falei e segui o meu caminho.

Já estava quase chegando na minha sala quando senti algo me puxando pelo braço para uma sala e a porta foi fechada em minhas costas.

Eu era a única pessoa na sala, estava completamente vazia.

- O que...- já ia começando a falar quando vi Harry retirando a capa da invisibilidade.

- Oi gina! Hmm...Desculpa pelo braço, mas eu tenho uma coisa para te falar. – Harry falou enquanto me observava a massagear o braço.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Harry! Por que você não pode me chamar e falar comigo no corredor? – Eu disse com uma cara chateada, mas na verdade uma parte de mim gostava de ver o Harry de novo depois de tanto tempo. Era bom saber que ele ainda queria falar comigo.

Ficamos em silêncio, ele parecia constrangido.

-Tudo bem, não está doendo tanto assim. – menti. – O que aconteceu?

Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco.

-Eu acho que você não sabe porque... Anh... – ele parecia meio incerto, mas resolveu continuar. – Agora você não está falando com a sua mãe e seus irmãos... Mas, sabe? Eu achei que alguém precisava te contar.

Eu senti uma pontada quando Harry falou da minha família, mas resolvi não deixar transparecer. Culpa me dominava, não tinha estado tão preocupada com eles nesses dias...

-O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei começando a ficar preocupada.

Harry olhou carinhosamente para mim.

- Não precisa ficar assustada. É só que Dumbledor vai ter que sair de Hogwarts por um tempo então é mais seguro se eu for para outro lugar também...

-Ahh Harry, desculpa! Às vezes eu me esqueço de toda essa guerra que está acontecendo. Tudo parece tão longe... – falei sem pensar.

-É? Para mim não... – ele disse friamente, eu conseguia ver toda a irritação em seu rosto.

Sabia que tinha falado uma coisa errada, mas era a verdade...

Envolvi Harry em um abraço para tentar me desculpar.

Pareceu funcionar e ele se acalmou.

-Sabe, Gina... Eu não te culpo, sei que você está passando por... Um momento meio complicado agora.

- É, mas eu não devia me esquecer... – Eu falei porque isso também era verdade.

Ele ficou calado, ainda me abraçando.

- Mas para onde você vai? – eu falei, mas lembrando do passado resolvi acrescentar – Eu entendo se você não puder me contar, é claro.

Harry suspirou.

-Para A Toca.

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

-Mas não precisa se preocupar... Sabe, a Ordem de Fênix vai estar lá também e se tudo der certo Voldemorte – eu estremeci quando ele mencionou o nome, mas ele não pareceu ligar. - nem vai desconfiar que eu estou lá.

- Quando você voltar... Se você puder me falar... Annh...Sabe? Como eles estão? – Falei mexendo em meus cabelos.

Harry ficou calado com uma expressão séria em seu rosto olhando para o meu pescoço e depois para o meu dedo anelar.

Ele se afastou de mim e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Hmm, Gina? – ele falou sem olhar para mim. – Você devia tomar mais cuidado com o Malfoy...

Fiquei irritada. Sabia que uma hora ou outra ele ia começar a falar mal de Draco.

- Foi ele que mandou a carta para a sua mãe falando de vocês dois e eu tenho quase toda a certeza que foi ele que bagunçou suas coisas na Grifinória! – Harry continuou.

-O QUÊ? – eu falei tentando processar a informação.

- A Sra Weasley contou que ele enviou uma carta para ela!!! – ele falou apertando as mãos. – É culpa dele você não estar na Grifinória!

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido...

Eu suspirei e balancei a minha cabeça.

-Sabe Harry, você nem conhece ele direito! Você não entende ele nem um pouco! – Eu falei com uma voz fria tentando conter a minha vontade de ir embora daquela sala.

- Realmente! Não entendo mesmo e nem faço essa questão! – Parece que Harry também vinha contendo sua raiva, pois nesse momento ele estourou. - E até parece que você entende ele!

- Harry ele não é de outro planeta! Não é tão difícil assim! – Por incrível que pareça eu estava muito mais controlada do que ele. – Você acha que só por que a pessoa é da Sonserina ela é um monstro?

-ACHO, ACHO SIM! A Grifinória é muito diferente da Sonserina, não vejo porque você não entende isso! Para eles tanto faz o que acontece desde que saiam ganhando!

- Harry, EU sou da Sonserina agora. É isso que você pensa de mim!? – eu falei revoltada.

-Gina, você não É da Sonserina, você ESTÁ na Sonserina!

-Que coisa mais idiota!!! E qual é a grande diferença?

Harry bufou e pegou a capa da invisibilidade.

-Deixa para lá... – Ele disse jogando a capa por cima do corpo. – Depois nos falamos.

Eu vi a porta sendo aberta e depois se fechando.

Harry tinha saído e eu não consegui agradecer a ele por ter me avisado...

Sentei em uma cadeira da sala.

Planejava ficar lá por mais um tempo quando lembrei que estava perdendo aula!

Olhei no relógio, o tempo de História da Magia já tinha acabado.

Droga, tinha combinado de encontrar com Draco no final da aula! Como podia ter me esquecido? Será que ele ainda estava esperando!?

Saí correndo para a sala de História da Magia deixando as minhas preocupações e os meus pensamentos sobre o Harry na sala de aula vazia.

**No próximo capítulo um pedido especial de Draco para Gina!**

**Bjnhos e obrigada por lerem!!!**


	15. O melhor dia

**Olá!!! Esse capítulo também saiu rapidinho e o próximo vai ser super-ultra-duper rápido!**

**É, depois desse só faltam mais dois para acabar... **

**Sabem, eu estive pensando em fazer a história do ponto de vista do Draco também, o que vocês acham? Ah, eu também estava me perguntando se alguém tem alguma idéia do que vai acontecer com os dois. **

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez a todos que estão acompanhando e também aos que começaram a ler agora! Espero que vocês continuem lendo até o final!!!**

_Polly: Poxa, muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou!!! Vou terminar ela bem rápido, pode deixar!! Espero que você continue lendo e gostando! A sua review fez o meu dia! Beeijos!!!_

_

* * *

_

**O melhor dia**_  
_

_Chega até a ser engraçado como eu preciso fazer muito mais esforço para lembrar da minha conversa com Harry enquanto... Vocês entendem? _

_Os meus momentos com Draco estão ainda tão marcados em minha memória que consigo lembrar até mesmo dos mais simples gestos. _

_Ainda acho que esse foi o melhor dia de todos..._

Ele estava lá.

Encostado na parede do lado da porta de História da Magia de uma forma melancólica.

Não pareceu notar a minha presença.

-Desculpa, perdi a noção do horário – Eu disse e não me culpem, não era bem uma mentira.

Draco me puxou para um abraço, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo e me beijando.

- Acho que você não vai poder ir para a próxima aula... – Falou erguendo uma sobrancelha com uma voz de falsa tristeza.

- Ah, é? – respondi tentando imitá-lo de forma divertida.

-Com certeza. – Draco mordeu levemente os meus lábios. – Você está me devendo por ter me deixado esperando.

Eu ri enquanto enlaçava ele pelo pescoço.

-Sou toda sua, então.

Ele sorriu satisfeito para mim e começamos a andar calmamente pelos corredores.

Sabia muito bem para onde estávamos indo.

Para a nossa pequena varanda.

Depois daquela primeira vez sempre que queríamos ficar juntos nos dirigíamos para lá.

Quando chegamos Draco afrouxou um pouco a gravata que ele sempre usava tão impecavelmente e arregaçou as mangas.

Era um dia relativamente quente.

Ele sentou encostado na parede de pedra fria e eu me deitei apoiando a cabeça em suas pernas.

O sol brilhava deixando os cabelos dele dourados. Sorri enquanto admirava o seu rosto de feições tão aristocráticas.

Peguei-me pensando que qualquer roupa que ele colocasse passaria a impressão de algo extremamente caro.

Até o uniforme de Hogwarts.

O dele tinha sempre a aparência de recém comprado...Além de parecer ser feito de um tecido muito melhor do que o dos outros alunos. É claro que isso era bobagem já que ele deve ter comprado na mesma loja do beco diagonal que todo mundo.

Ou será que não?

Afinal, ele tinha dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.

E eu aprendi a admirar todo o peso que o nome Malfoy tinha depois que fui para a Sonserina. Lá todos os outros alunos claramente o tratavam de uma forma superior.

Levantei minha mão para admirar o anel que ele havia me dado quando ainda mal me conhecia.

As pedras verdes brilhavam no sol. Era extremamente delicado e aposto como milhões de garotas morreriam por uma jóia como esta. Principalmente as sonserinas.

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando peguei seus olhos cinzas fixados em mim. Desse ângulo eles também pareciam uma espécie de pedra rara.

Draco passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos gentilmente.

Eu fechei os meus olhos.

- Sabe, próximo ano eu já vou estar formado e podemos nos casar. – Ele falou interrompendo o silêncio.

Abri os meus olhos e ele continuou.

- É claro que eu pretendo esperar até você se formar primeiro... Mas já podemos morar juntos e depois nos casamos formalmente.

Oh-Meu-Bom-Merlin!

Será que estava ouvindo direito?

Ele falou assim mesmo, como se não houvesse nada mais natural. Com uma voz casual enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos.

É claro que para mim foi uma graaande surpresa.

Eu levantei de repente.

Estava tão atordoada que não conseguia falar nada.

- Nós podemos esperar mais também, se você não quiser... – Ele disse evitando meu olhar.

-Draco... – minha voz saiu meio fraca.

Ele voltou a olhar para mim.

-É claro que eu quero! – Sabe quando você sente o seu corpo inteiro esquentar? Pois é!

Dei pequenos beijos nele que parecia ainda não ter conseguido digerir as minhas palavras.

De repente ele me puxou para mais perto dele e começou a me beijar vorazmente.

Eu realmente não sei dizer quanto tempo duraram nossos beijos até voltarmos para a nossa posição inicial. Ele sentado e eu deitada com minha cabeça apoiada em suas pernas.

Eu dei uma pequena risada.

-Você realmente me surpreendeu agora.

Ele me olhou confuso.

-Por que?

- Eu definitivamente nunca ia imaginar que você fosse me pedir em casamento! Pelo menos se fosse em noivado... Mas, nossa! Bem...

Deixei minha frase sem terminar, ele estava claramente aborrecido, mas quando pegou minha mão foi extremamente delicado.

-Esse anel... – ele aproximou minha mão de seus lábios. – No momento em que te dei já foi o meu pedido de noivado. Ele está na minha família há séculos...

Eu levantei depressa preocupada com os meus pensamentos e ele parou de falar.

- A sua família! E os seus pais Draco? Eles já sabem!? Você já disse que eu...

Ele me interrompeu parecendo pela primeira vez ligeiramente atormentado.

-Não...Eu ainda não disse nada, mas tenho certeza que vou arrumar uma forma deles aceitarem... - Ele falou confiante, mas logo percebeu que eu continuava sem acreditar e me abraçou.

-Eu vou arrumar um jeito – ele falou em minha orelha e de repente me ocorreu outro pensamento.

Afastei-me rápido dele, deixando Draco atordoado mais uma vez.

-Oh Draco, será que os meus pais viriam para o nosso casamento!? Se eu soubesse já tinha pedido ao Harry, quando o encontrei hoje mais cedo, para ir dando algumas indiretas!!! Eu tenho certeza que quando eles te conhecerem vão entender tudo! Porque a minha mãe é sempre tão...

Eu deixei a frase morrer quando ele levantou.

Ficamos calados.

Ele estava visivelmente irritado, sua face mais pálida do que o normal.

-O... Potter!? – Ele conseguiu falar por fim.

Mordi o meu lábio.

Tinha esquecido que ele não sabia...

Eu abri a boca, mas Draco falou antes.

-O que você estava fazendo com Potter!?

Eu ia começar a fala, mas de novo ele me interrompeu.

-Não, porque se eu entendi bem você esqueceu de mim hoje porque estava falando com ele!- ele disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos finos.

-Não!!- eu falei rápido e ele ergue as sobrancelhas para mim. – Ok, eu estava com ele hoje cedo, mas não foi bem assim! Eu fui obrigada, ele me puxou para dentro de uma sala...

- Ah, imagino que ele te amarrou também porque você não podia sair...

-Draco, não foi assim! Ele tinha uma coisa para me dizer! Parece que Dumbledore não está em Hogwarts e pediu para o Harry ir para a minha casa por um tempo... – Draco pareceu acalmar um pouco – Sabe, porque é mais seguro! Ele só não queria me deixar sem saber nada.

Draco virou-se para olhar o lago apoiado nas grades de pedra.

Abafei um riso.

Draco às vezes podia ser tão bonitinho. Ele sentia ciúmes por qualquer coisinha.

Fui em sua direção e o abracei pelas costas.

-Eu te amo. – falei baixinho em seu ouvido.

Ele virou-se e me beijou, envolvendo-me em seus braços.

Ficamos lá vendo as águas do lago escurecerem à medida que o sol ia se pondo.

**No próximo capítulo notícias ruins estão à caminho!**

**Harry precisa encontrar Gina asap!!!**

**Vou postar o capítulo beeem rápido, prometo!!!**

**Bjnhos e obrigada por lerem!!!!!**


	16. Notícias ruins

**Olááá!!! **

**Obrigada mais uma vez por estarem lendo a minha fic, agora falta pouco!**

**Logo, logo o próximo capítulo já vai estar on também!**

**Espero que estejam gostando!**

_Srtá. Felton:Poxa, eu sei como é ter mais problemas do que se pode resolver mas espero que tudo dê certo!!! Muito obrigada por tirar um tempo para ler esse capítulo e os outros! Acho que você foi a primeira a ler o capítulo anterior! Espero que você goste desse cap e, mais uma vez, que tudo dê certo para você! Vou ficar torcendo! Beijoss!!_

_Polly: Poxa, assim eu me sinto importante! Hahaha Muito obrigada pela review e tomara que você não se decepcione com a fic! Vou tentar o meu melhor! Beijos!!!_

_Izabele Malfoy: Postei asap! Notícia ruim chega rápido Hahaha! Poxa, que bom que você leu tudo!!! Hmmm, mas a verdade é que quem não teria inveja da namorada do Malfoy!? O Draco realmente gosta muuuito mesmo da Gina, pode acreditar! Beijos e espero que você continue lendo!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Notícias ruins**

_Amor de mais mata._

Já eram altas horas e eu estava sentada em uma cadeira de espaldar alto em frente à lareira esperando.

Draco tinha ido falar com os seus pais.

É claro que eu queria ter ido também, mas ele não achou uma boa idéia. Disse que era melhor se fosse sozinho. No fundo eu já sabia disso, não consigo imaginar a cara que o Lúcio Malfoy faria se me visse por lá.

A sala comunal da sonserina estava vazia exceto por mim.

Mas não posso dizer que estava silenciosa.

Odeio relógios de ponteiro. Sabem, esses que fazem tic tac. Acho uma maldade com todos os que esperam...

Não suportava mais aquela tortura.

Precisava de ar fresco.

Sai sorrateiramente da escola, chegando sem ser notada no jardim.

Tinha razão, o vento gelado da noite era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Talvez até um pouco gelado de mais.

Fechei o meu casaco e comecei a andar sem me importar muito para onde.

Fora do colégio finalmente conseguia pensar em alguma coisa.

Tinha uma sensação engraçada de que alguma coisa não estava dando certo.

Quando Draco saiu para a Mansão Malfoy ele parecia extremamente confiante e isso espantou qualquer receio que eu pudesse ter.

Mas vejam bem, hoje já era o segundo dia que eu não tinha notícias nenhumas...

Isso era motivo suficiente para me preocupar!!

TEC!

Eu olhei para os lados tentando encontrar de onde o barulho veio.

Era uma noite sem lua, por isso, por mais que eu forçasse os olhos não enxergava nada. Era difícil dizer até onde eu estava.

Correção, não era tão difícil assim... Pela quantidade de árvores eu havia entrado na floresta proibida.

O barulho de folhas e gravetos quebrados ia aumentando. Alguém ou alguma coisa estava se aproximando.

Tensão se espalhou pelo meu corpo e eu apertei minha varinha dentro do bolso das minhas vestes.

Mas ele pareceu não me notar e já estava passando por mim quando eu o reconheci.

-Harry!?

O garoto parou e virou para mim.

Sua face estava pálida como a lua, em um braço ele segurava firmemente uma varinha apontada em minha direção e o outro estava virado de uma forma perturbante.

-Harry!!! O que aconteceu!? - Eu disse correndo até o garoto que abaixou a varinha.

-Gina, eu não tenho muito tempo...Dumbledore, eu preciso encontrá-lo!

-Harry, você precisa ir para a Ala Hospitalar!

Foi então que o meu sangue gelou e consegui entender o que aquilo significava.

-Harry...Os meus pais! Você estava n'A Toca!?

O ar parecia pesado em nossa volta e era difícil respirar.

-Gina, eu preciso ir! Mais tarde conversamos. – ele falou já virando para mim as costas.

Alguma coisa estava muito errada.

-HARRY! Onde estão os meus pais!?

Ele parou de costas para mim.

Silêncio.

Juntei minhas forças para começar a frase.

-Os meus pais... Eles não... Eles não estão... – falei em um fio de voz.

Ele parecia ter entendido a minha frase incompleta.

Pareceu-me que se passaram anos até que Harry virou-se para mim.

Ele assentiu.

-Mortos – Falou com uma voz fraca.

Já sentia as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto.

-Harry, como? Você me disse que estavam seguros! Me disse que _ele_ não sabia de nada!

Harry tentou me abraçar com o seu braço bom.

-Desculpa, Gina. Eu não pude fazer nada...

Os meus soluços cortavam as palavras dele e ele murmurava em meu ouvido pedidos de desculpas.

-O que aconteceu? - eu falei tentando abafar o meu desespero.

- Havia muitos comensais, mas Voldemorte – E dessa vez eu não estremeci com o nome. – não estava lá. Eu vi o rosto de um deles...Era o Malfoy.

Meu coração parou de bater naquele instante. Eu tenho certeza.

-Malfoy? – Eu perguntei com os olhos arregalados em uma voz tão baixa que nem mesmo eu ouvi.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Lúcio Malfoy.

-Harry...- eu comecei, mas não sabia como continuar.

Ele me fitou com seus olhos esmeralda.

-Gina eu preciso também te perguntar uma coisa, é muito importante. – Ele apertou fortemente o meu ombro. – Você não contou para ninguém, contou?

Draco Malfoy.

Essa era a resposta.

-Não. – eu disse com a voz fina, mas segura.

Engoli em seco.

_Amor de mais mata._

**Ai, ai... Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjnhoss e muito obrigada por lerem!!!!**


	17. À Caminho da Sonserina

**Olá!!! **

**O que vocês acham de ****fazer a história do ponto de vista do Draco também, para explicar melhor o que ficou mal resolvido? Ou não****? Hahaha!**

**Aqui está o último capítulo! **

_Srtá. Felton: Poxa, q máximo q deu tudo certo!!!:D Já passei por essa faze de começo de facul! Não se preocupa, a gente se acostuma rapidinho. Bem, o final já está escrito! Hahaha Eu estava só pensando em escrever a história do ponto de vista do Draco também, p explicar melhor pq ele fez tudo isso, sabe? O q vc acha?_

_Izabele Malfoy: Olá de novo!!! Obrigada por ler, espero que vc goste do final!!! Não sei porque, mas fico meio receosa em postar esse capítulo! Hahaha o Draquinho não é do mal, não!!! Ele só não sabe se expressar muito bem... Entende?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Á caminho da Sonserina**

Eu sempre fui incontrolavelmente romântica. Sempre acreditei que em algum lugar por aí andava o garoto perfeito para mim. Tinha certeza que o acharia, acreditava em milagres.

Desde pequena sonhava com a idéia de namorar o herói do mundo bruxo, o perfeito príncipe encantado que era o melhor amigo do meu irmão. Mas esse detalhe não tornava as coisas mais fáceis, ele sempre foi tão inalcançável quanto os príncipes das histórias. Voltando atrás eu percebo que, perdida em minhas fantasias, eu era solitária.

Mas, por incrível que pareça, meu coração bateu rápido pela pessoa mais inusitada. Alguém que _(Por Merlin!)_ eu odiava, mas que parecia tão solitário quanto eu.

Não estava mais sozinha. O toque de suas mãos, o brilho em seu cabelo, o jeito que ele me olhava, seus beijos necessitados. Ele não era nenhum grande herói, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não era lindo. A verdade é que agora que o perdi é que entendi, eu tinha tudo o que sempre quis. Ele é o garoto perfeito para mim.

No entanto ele nunca foi meu. Suas frases e seus abraços eram vazios.

Estava mais sozinha do que nunca.

Ele havia me usado da forma que só um Malfoy poderia. Por ele eu perdi minha família, minha casa e até minha consciência.

Meu coração tinha uma faca cravada. Doía.

Sentia ódio de tudo e principalmente de mim. Ali, pela última vez, eu me deixava escolher errado. Escolhia Draco Malfoy até mesmo no final. Apesar do meu corpo inteiro gritar para fazer o contrário.

Não conseguia entender porque estava fazendo isso.

-Não, Harry. Não contei para ninguém. – Harry tirou as mãos de meus ombros e sumiu na escuridão.

Aqui eu perdi o meu último amigo.

Fechei meus olhos e me encostei em uma árvore tentando lembrar de qualquer um dos seus beijos.

Mas todos me escapavam.

Mordi os meus lábios.

Nenhum deles era meu e minha mente fazia questão de não me lembrar do que eu não podia ter.

Senti um gosto metálico em minha boca. Ela estava sangrando.

Abri meus olhos e soltei meus lábios, a dor me invadia.

Enquanto caminhava para sair da floresta lembrava de como ele me segurava colado em seu corpo, nossos corações batendo juntos, e de como sussurrava gentilmente em meu ouvido.

_- Eu te amo._

Mentiras doces.

Deixei o anel prata cair, perdido para sempre dentro da floresta proibida.

Meus passos eram pesados enquanto eu andava lentamente em direção à Sonserina.

Precisava buscar uma coisa com a qual ele não podia ficar...Meu coração.

Entrei na sala verde e prata.

Lá estava ele, divinamente sentado perto da lareira.

Quando me viu pareceu preocupado.

Cínico.

Seus olhos cinzas percorreram o meu corpo sujo de lama.

-O que aconteceu? – Draco me perguntou enquanto corria até mim.

- Meus pais estão mortos. Você contou. – eu não gritei, não chorei, simplesmente falei.

Draco mordeu os lábios.

-Gina, eu não sabia... Ele me prometeu que só mataria o Potter.

Acho que era isso... Mas eu admito que uma parte de mim esperava que houvesse uma explicação melhor.

- Malfoy, eu vou embora. Não quero mais te ver.

Temor passava por seus olhos que adquiriram um brilho insano.

-Você não pode me deixar!

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Tirou a varinha de suas vestes.

Ela estava apontada para mim.

Suspirei.

Então era isso.

Estava tudo terminado.

E uma raiva daquele garoto de cabelos tão loiros me invadiu.

Um lampejo de luz vermelha veio em minha direção e no momento seguinte fui atirada contra a parede de pedra fria.

Desmaiei.

**(...)**

_Para todos vocês que se _ _cansaram__ de minha história eu peço desculpas por não conseguir entretê-los com as minhas lembranças. Peço desculpas sinceras à todos que agiriam mais sabiamente que eu ou que fariam mais boas lembranças.  
_

_Hoje, lembrando desse dia, eu finalmente entendi porque defendi Draco mesmo sabendo que ele tinha me usado friamente para conseguir informações sobre Harry._

_Ele tinha me dado algo que nunca tive._

_As memórias de nós dois seriam sempre minhas._

_Eu preciso que vocês entendam que, apesar de tudo, eu nunca mudaria o que aconteceu. Ele me fez entender o que era amar, o que era precisar de uma pessoa mais do que de qualquer outra coisa e, mesmo que por pouco tempo, eu estive completa. Eu o amei. Amei seus beijos, seus toques, seu sorriso, seus olhos. Tive minha chance de escolher e escolhi ele. Vivi momentos inesquecíveis que poucos podem dizer que já viveram. Achei uma parte de meu corpo, que estava separada de mim, dentro dele._

_As minhas memórias serão sempre minhas e nelas ele estará eternamente junto à mim. Serão sempre o meu porto seguro._

_Dentro de minhas lembranças eu nunca estarei sozinha de novo...E eu só posso agradecer à ele por me dar os melhores dias de minha vida._

_**I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life **_

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad and

I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life

Push the door, I'm home at last  
and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you hand me a towel  
and all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down,  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and

I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life

**_Dido - Thank You_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Muito obrigada por lerem!**

**Muitíssimo obrigada à todas que deixaram reviews, graças à vocês terminei a fic tão rápido!!! **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha primeira fic!**

**Ahh, não esqueçam de deixar uma review falando o que acharam!**

_**Beijnhossss!**_


End file.
